Xformer
by Mey-Rin Phantomhive
Summary: I'm bad at doing summary's but here goes, a secret forged by the government a young girl that needs help to discover what she is. A certain group of robots may be able to help her fine out who she is. Sorry i haven't been on to update this story but i am telling you all now this story will be finished and updated with a new chapter.
1. Chapter 1

X-former

Chapter 1

Oh grate, just what I needed I sighed as I tried to get my black ford focus to work. The engine sputtered for a while before cutting out again. I had just broken down on a hard shoulder in the middle of the night with no one around to help me out. It's just as bad there was no phone reception, so looks like no one's coming to help me out ERR I hate my life sometimes.

"Oh come on work please" I begged my car turning the car key, yet again the engine sputtered before cutting out growling in frustration I slammed my fists down on the steering wheel. I didn't move for a while I just sat in the driver's seat looking out into the darkness that surrounded the car. Double checking all of the locks to my car making sure that everything was secure for the night I jumped into the back seat getting changed into my all in one suit it was black and white with dark blue polka dots. Looking at the all in one suit I was wearing reminded me of home laying in darkness I lifted the blanket that was lying in a heap on the floor onto me wrapping myself into a tight cocoon.

Slowly closing my eyes and I started drifting off into a soundless sleep. First light hit my face; it made me pull the blanket over my head I felt like rubbish I had back pains from all of the nights I have been sleeping in my car. Before long I kicked the blanket off of me and got re-changing into the pair of faded blue jeans and black tank top I was wearing yesterday my black leather jacket was lying on the passenger side seat. I was travelling to Washington D.C to get away from my parents they hated mutants and guess what I'm one. Yeah kicked out of the house I called a safe haven for so long just because I was different than everyone else. Slowly climbing over to the driver's side door grabbing my black converse that were by the brake pedals I slipped them onto my feet I didn't untie them because I couldn't be bothered to. Unlocking the door to my car I stepped out into the glorious sunshine looking up and down the road I was amazed that no one was driving past. I would have expected trucks to be delivering goods to the nearest towns already, turning around and bending down I looked at the dash board the time was 9:45am; already my stomach was grumbling to me.

Sitting in the driver's seat I looked down at the floor and rested my arms on my knees. Waiting around was boring I kept thinking on how I had gained my abilities but it was all just blurry images to me. We mutants are the most dominant species on the planet that's why we're so special. All of us have been given special abilities to help or destroy the human race. I could hear it the distant a sound of a car coming down the road it sounded like it had a flat tire, I could see it coming down the road now at high speeds but it slowed down and stopped in front of me the car was a sleek black police cruiser. A tall man got out he had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were looking at me worriedly he made a slow walk towards me.

"Are you ok" he asked as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah I'm fine but my car isn't" I replied. "Would you be able to get a mechanic down here to get this fixed?"

"Yeah let me call it in for you" the police officer walked back to the police cruiser and called into the radio for a mechanic to come pick up my car. "It will be here soon, I'd say about an hour or so" the officer stayed with me while we waited for the pick-up truck to come and move my car away to the nearest garage. All ready an hour and half had passed then the sound of another car coming made me happy, the car that was coming round the corner was the pick-up truck it stopped in front of my car and the police cruiser.

"Let's get this car into town shall we" the truck driver said he was a large man with a gray beard and was wearing blue overalls underneath that he was wearing a gray t shirt moving his truck closer to my car. He got out walked round the back lowered the ramp he connected my car to a pulley then pushed a button on the side to lift my car onto the back. We both jumped into the truck driving very fast down the motorway we were followed by the police cruiser. From looking out of the passenger side window I could see the town it was small from the looks of it there were only a few tall buildings. The driver slowed down when we entered the town when we came to a fork in the road the police cruiser turned right and we turned left. The truck pulled into the garage; there were heat waves rising from off the metal roof spending the entire day waiting in the stuffy garage, the air condition was on full blast sweat was still sliding down my lightly tanned skin. I had to tie up my black hair and I felt a breeze brush past the back of my neck it made a cold shiver run down my back. The engine had to be replaced and re-fitted and made sure that it worked properly. After all the commitment that was placed into my car it was finally fixed it worked like it was brand new. I thanked the mechanic for all his hard work that he had put into it to get it working again I paid him for all the trouble it had caused.

"Would it be ok if I crash on your couch" I asked.

"Yea you can will you be alright in here" he replied I nodded my head as a thank you he was just washing the oil off of his hands. My car keys were in my jacket pocket unlocking the door to my car I grabbed my blanket and pillow out of the back slinging my backpack over my shoulder slamming the car door shut I locked it back up again. Walking back over to the couch I placed all of my things down, and left them there for a while I placed my car keys down on the table before going to the bathroom. The mechanic turned out the light when I had finished with the bathroom after getting changed in my all in one suit and was settled down on the couch with my blanket around me. Closing my eyes I tossed and turned for a little while trying to get comfortable, I drifted off into slumber. A bad dream took over my thoughts it was the day that I had the Adamantium on my bones cause the death of two people. When I awoke my claws on my left hand were out they were digging into my left leg I gasped out in pain as I pulled them out the wounds had healed over quickly. My claws went back in between my knuckles my backpack was on the floor next to me I quickly got changed into a new pair of clothes right before anyone could come in and see the blood on my all in one suit. The mechanic opened up the garage door he watched as I placed my dirty Pj's quickly into my backpack.

"Good morning sleep well" he asked.

"Yeah just fine thanks" I replied.

"Here got you some breakfast before you head out so where are you going if you don't mind me asking" he asked again.

"I'm going to Washington D.C" I replied "do you know the best route to get there quickly" I asked pulling out my map

"Yeah I know the quickest route" he replied getting a big red maker pen and marking down the best route to go.

"Thank you this is really appreciated, your helping me out a lot" I smiled at him. He handed me a brown paper bag with a bacon and egg sandwich in it. He started to eat his I sat down on a crate next to him we both happily ate in silence when we both finished; he gave me a bottle of water. I asked him were the nearest shop was so that I could get some more supplies for my journey he pointed to the shop across the road I thanked him as I quickly dashed across the road then entered the shop I picked up some chocolates and some sandwiches with two big bottles of flavoured water. I paid for the things and came back over to the garage I saw that my black ford focus was outside on the front looking as beautiful as ever gleaming in the sunshine.

"Thanks for getting it out for me" I said to the mechanic with a big smile on my face I loved my car it was my baby when I first had it I would make sure that it was well looked after.

"Not a problem" he chuckled as he handed the keys over to me.

I waved good bye to the mechanic and started to drive the way he marked the best route to get to Washington D.C. I came to the turn I had to go down and then heard it the sound that filled my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Transformers or X-men this is the second chapter I was planning to complete it another day but I couldn't wait that long so I finished it. I know Kurt is older in the film so I'm using the X-men evolution Kurt who is a teenager. **

**Chapter 2**

Terror struck me slamming the brakes down the car came to a skid I quickly leaped out of my car running I followed the scents of people that were in the nearby area, the screams were getting louder as I ran. I came rushing into the clearing that was completely filled with trees that had broken branches and claw marks along the barks; a few fires had been started. Looking around I spotted a woman with snow white hair who was fighting with a man with spikes coming out of his head. Two boys and a girl were standing by the edge of a cliff I heard screams coming from where a wooden bridge used to be by the look of things. The screams were too high pitched to be a boy. I lifted off the ground and flew towards the girl that was hanging on the end of the wooden bridge; I pushed her up so that the boys and the girl could reach her to pull her up to safety. I shot straight up into the air watching them all. The girl she had brown hair tied up into a pony tail she looked so traumatized the two boys and girl were talking to her to calm her down. Across the gap were two men fighting one had claws the other had fire coming out of the palms of his hands, a tree came crashing nearly on top of the man with claws until he sliced it away. One thing was for certain I knew where the claw marks had come from and who started the fires. The woman with the snow white hair had knocked out the spiky dude with a great jolt of electricity.

"Logan we have to get to the jet" shouted the woman grabbing the man's attention, with one last punch the man with the fire hit the ground hard. Suddenly the ground beneath the other mutants surrounding me started to crumble they ran towards a jet that had its doors open and a ramp had come down. The man called Logan jumped the gap after he finished with his friend back there running towards the jet he noticed me and shouted to me to get over toward the jet. I didn't listen I flew and landed on a branch of one of the nearest trees and stayed there as I waited for the ground to stop moving, the ground didn't collapse. I became a little light headed my footing made me slip my body was plummeting to the earth I hit off the ground hard this made me fall unconscious. I was still able to hear what was going on hearing two sets of footsteps come close to me, one was heavy like mans and the other was like heeled boots running making tapping noises.

"Oh god is she ok" asked the woman's voice it was soft and sweet full of concern.

"I think she will be fine, I can sense she is like me with a healing factor so don't worry" replied the man's voice also full of concern.

That's when darkness took me after listening to them; I felt strong arms pick me up and carried me off.

"_Kimberley can you hear me" a male's voice drifted through my head._

"_Yes I can hear you, how do you know my name, what's happened to me how come I cannot open my eyes" I replied._

"_You are still recovering my dear; don't strain yourself you will wake up soon" the voice whispered as it disappeared into thin air._

I awoke to see five people looking at me; the light stung my eyes I had to squint to see properly rubbing them helped.

"Kimberley how are you feeling today" asked a woman with red hair.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"See told ya, she would be fine" a man with hair that looked like he had ears at the top of his head answered in a gruff tone.

"Remember Logan, Jean has to make sure that she is ok" a man with sunglasses bellowed.

"Yeah, yeah I know she dose" Logan rolled his eyes. I just looked at them all confused so I just simply got up off the bed I was wearing some PJ's that were not mine they all looked at me and saw that I was fit and healthy.

"I have a lot of questions to ask" I finally indicated.

"I will be happy to answer them" a man in a wheelchair came round to talk to me face to face. "I'm Charles Xavier, this is a school for mutants like yourself, we are all mutants here and you are a very gifted young lady".

"Thanks I have quite a few powers if I do recall" I laughed.

"I would like you to meet some of the X-men, this is Jean Gray, Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe or Storm, Logan and I am Professor X" the professor explained.

"Hey everyone" I smiled. "I forgot my car it was left at the side of the motorway as I was leaving the nearby town" my smile turned to horror anything could have happened to my car.

"Don't worry Scott went and picked it up when we carried you on to the jet" Storm laughed this made me sigh with relief.

"I think it is time you meet some of the other students" I heard Jean say to me. We walked out from the underground parts of the mansion the professor was telling me about this is where the X-men trained to control their powers better. Jean asked if I wanted to get changed out of the PJ's I was in but I just shook my head. We walked until we came to a door it had a sign on it called the student lounge inside I heard loud voices Logan opened up the door, me and him walked in. Jean, Scott, and the others left to go somewhere else.

"Hey um Logan you have claws like me" I managed to say.

He chuckled "Do I now, are they made out of Adamantium" he looked down at me and I swear I could see sorrow in his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, they are" demonstrating with both hands two loud SKINT sounds as both sets of claws came out from my knuckles, the room fell silent as the kids that took notice of me and Logan.

Four kids were sitting on a big sofa around a table Logan brought me over to them.

"Guys this is Kim look after her" Logan looked at the four kids and smiled.

"Hey I'm Kurt" he was about to shake my hand then realized that my claw were still out.

"Oh sorry about that, I forgot" the claws went back in-between my knuckles, then I shook hands with Kurt.

"Wow that is amazing that you and Logan both have claws out of the same metal hi I'm Kitty by the way you must be Kimberley I'm very grateful that you saved my life back there" she explained in non-stop k-babble as she hugged me.

"Err that's ok" I rubbed the back of my neck it was a bad habit of mine after she let me go.

"So Kurt, Kitty what are your powers" I asked nervously

"Well I can walk through walls but not on cliffs" Kitty smiled.

"And I can teleport" demonstrating he was sitting on the sofa then he was over by the TV then on the sofa next to Kitty.

"Wicked powers dudes" I exclaimed

"Hey I'm bobby" a boy with brown hair said "and this is Rouge" pointing to a girl beside him.

"Hi" she said so quietly it was like a whisper.

"Hey you two" I laughed.

Logan had slowly retreated out of the room he had left me alone with these guys I could still tell that he was outside the door listening in. I had spent all afternoon talking to the guys about the school and how long they had been there for. We didn't realize what time it was until the clock chimed 6:30pm. Bobby had told me that dinner was at seven. As I walked out of the students lounge I bumped into Jean she told me that I have to wait for my room to be finished I could see things being brought up the stairs by Logan, Scott and another boy I didn't know.

"Jean do you know where my car keys are" I asked she searched around in her trouser pockets she pulled out my car keys handing them over to me I smiled.

"Would you like me to show you where the garage is sweetie" she laughed I nodded my head she lead the way to the garage it was literally around the corner from the mansion. Jean switched on the lights at the back of the garage was my car walking up to I saw that all of my stuff was still in there unlocking the door I grabbed all of my things. I picked up my rucksack shoving my blanket into there I pulled my pillow out of the car before shutting the door and locked it back up. Placing my car keys in my trouser pockets Jean and I walked back into the mansion it looked like Scott, Logan and the boy were finished moving things into my new room.

Logan walked up to me and told me that Storm was making the last finishing touches to my room. I dashed up the stairs in no time flat sniffing around for Storms sent I found her slowly walking into the room Storm turned around and almost jumped with fright.

"Oh gosh Kim you scared me there" she smiled hugging me.

"Sorry Storm" I laughed hugging her back. "I'm going for a quick shower ok I will see ya downstairs in a minute or so where are they"

She smiled again "Ok honey the showers are right there" she pointed to the door right in front of my room then walked out of my room and headed for the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I have had total writer's block I decided to add some Transformers G1 characters in Prowl, Wheeljack, ****Preceptor and Red Alert maybe even Sunstreaker in the next few chapters I write.**

**Well here goes chapter three hopefully you enjoy it! If its rubbish please tell me then hopefully I can make it better for you all. **

**Chapter 3 **

**Hanger 1 Autobot base Diego Garcia**

"I'm sorry Autobots but the NSA's director Mr Galloway has ordered that NEST should be closed down the Decepticons that have been hidden all over the world's continents have all been destroyed" explained Optimus Prime.

"But prime this is stupid you never know if all the punk-ass Decepticons have been destroyed" roared Ironhide.

"I know Ironhide, but still it is their wish and we cannot deny that" Optimus said looking over to Bumblebee to see the little bot looking sadder than usual.

The doors to hanger one opened up to Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, all the Autobots looked over towards the two humans that walked over to them they looked annoyed slowly making their way up the platform so that they could all talk to one another. Epps nudged Lennox to talk to the bots they could both tell that they were upset or in Ironhide's case going to blow a gasket

"How about we make a deal with them" explained Lennox

"Highly unlikely Galloway won't do anything for us, he wanted to get rid of us from the beginning" grumbled Ironhide.

"But still it is worth a try" Ratchet suggested towards the other bots. "But how are we going to explain this to Sam, he is already having problems with Mikaela and he will be devastated if he never gets to see us again"

**Talking through the radio** "Yea your right Ratchet we have to tell Sam about us as soon as possible" Bumblebee finished and went back to being silent**.**

"Bumblebee you won't do it alone I will be with you" explained Optimus.

They all sat in silence until the doors to hanger one opened up and Mr Galloway came into the room both Lennox and Epps knew that if Ironhide could have his way he would have shot him right there and then, but Optimus would not allow it to happen. Still all the bots just sat in silence looking at the floor, Galloway stepped onto the platform so that he could talk to the bots better.

"Well I hope you're happy" shouted Ironhide standing up on his feet and pointed a large metal finger at Galloway.

"Easy Ironhide" Optimus said standing in front of the platform so that Ironhide would resist the urge to harm him.

"Yes I am actually, if we get you lot off our planet the Decepticons will leave and go hunting for you someplace else" smirked Galloway.

"But have you considered the downfall if we leave

1) Decepticons may not fallow  
>2) how it will affect Sam and the others that have got to know us and<br>3) what if the Decepticons take over your world how will you reach us to help you kill them" asked Ratchet mockingly.

"We are able to take down the Decepticons without you Autobots" Galloway sneered

"Listen how about they make a deal with you Mr Galloway sir" Lennox jumped in right before another argument broke out.

"And what sort of deal would this be Major" questioned Galloway.

"That they stay on this planet….." Lennox replied not being able to finish his sentence.

"That is stupid Major how about this we put you all to sleep put in a remote location somewhere away from the NEST operations" Galloway smirked again.

"Fine you can put us to sleep and move us somewhere else but if you need us you will have to wake Ratchet up first" Optimus sighed.

"Good we will have you put to sleep tomorrow make sure that everything you have brought with you is moved out of the hangers" Galloway started to walk of the platform passing both Lennox's and Epps's scowls he reached the floor then moved out of the way before Ironhide could stamp on him.

"Oh Primus rest my spark" grumbled Ironhide as he walked off to get his weapons unit moved, Ratchet walked the opposite direction to clean up the medical hanger. Optimus looked at all the other bots he suddenly felt a tight tugging sensation on his spark as he saw the depressing looks on the faces. He sighed and walked slowly towards his office when he entered he started to pack things up making sure that they were all neatly stacked into a large pile.

"Man this sucks" complained Mudflap to his twin brother Skids.

"Yea tell me brother" Skids just folded his arms and started ranting about random things, none of the other Autobots listened because they were just so annoyed at Galloway for how much they had helped in their time being here on earth and it was just getting thrown back in their faces.

"Well one thing's for certain Galloway is dancing for joy" Jazz stated with a cold expression to Sideswipe and Mirage.

"Ya you got that right, well least Skids has stopped ranting for a while" sighed Sideswipe. Mirage just got up and started walking to the hanger door "Hey where you going Mirage"

"I'm going to have a ride around the city for the last time before we go into cryo-statis sleep, you bots coming" he asked.

Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Jazz and Jolt looked at one another then followed Mirage out of hanger one, Jetfire was outside sitting in the sun with Arcee looking at the sun for the final time. The seven mech's looked over to Jetfire and Arcee she had tears falling from her optics, Jetfire was trying to comfort her. The old skydog was very wise and he was telling her that even though we go to sleep we won't forget the bonds we have made with the humans that have been working with them.

**Talking through the radio **"Hey Arcee want to go for a drive around the city" asked Bumblebee folding his arms looking sorry for her. She got up and walked over to the seven mech's that all stood in front of her.

"Yea I would love to come with you guys" she smiled wiping her optics dry. They all transformed into vehicle form and drove off. Optimus looked around the office that he called his for a while Lennox and Epps came into Optimus's office silently they were upset to be saying goodbye so soon.

"Optimus it has been a pleasure working with you" Epps said looking down to the floor.

"Yeah I can remember when we first met" laughed Lennox this made Epps and Optimus chuckle. They sat down and started talking about the good times taking down the Decepticons it had been a couple of hours. Ratchet and Ironhide came into the office they had just finished packing all the things away into the containers, Ironhide laughed at the part when he and Optimus took down Demolisher. Ratchet was laughing because he would always be the one to fix the bots up after all the battles they faced together.

**In the city.**

The Autobots that went out into the city were all cruising around the streets getting last looks at the world they fought so hard to protect.

"I will miss this place when we go to sleep" Jazz sighed.

"Yea I know what you mean" Mirage said.

**Talking through the radio **"Sam will be so upset he won't allow us to put to sleep" Bumblebee whined.

"You're right about that but the government won't listen to him" explained Arcee for the rest of the dive around town the bots were all quite no one talked because they were too hurt to talk about anything. They finally returned to base and entered the rec-room to have some well-deserved energon Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Jetfire were all sitting in the rec-room making last minute preparations looking at data-pads. Night was drawing in all to quickly the Autobots were getting very restless for tomorrow afternoon Galloway had told them where they will be put to sleep in an old air force base hidden under the ground in Westchester county, USA New York.

"Well we are going to be moved to a place that is hidden under the ground this will be fun" grumbled Ironhide he was very angry that the humans were going to put them under the ground so that they will never be seen again.

**Talking through the radio **"Talking of Sam I have to go tell him what's happening to us" Bumblebee said jumping to his feet and transforming into his car mode about to dive off when Optimus stopped him so that he could come to.

"Bumblebee you know that Sam will miss you very much and we have to fine him a replacement car because of your absence so that he can drive around" Optimus said through the COM link.

"I know Optimus" Optimus could tell that Bumblebee was very upset too for leaving Sam.

The two bots drove towards Sam's house they both saw Sam and Mikaela both arguing at one another that's when Mikaela left the dive raced off down the street on her motorbike. Optimus and Bumblebee transformed into robot form and walked over to Sam who was sitting on the ground with his head between his knees

"Sam we have to tell you something very important" Optimus sighed deeply.

"What is it Optimus" asked Sam.

**Talking through the radio **"We are being shut down bro, because Mr Galloway thinks that all the Decepticons have been destroyed and earth is safe and NEST is no longer required so we are being moved to a place where we can sleep" Bumblebee started crying through his optics.

"NO WAY they cannot do that you are very important to a lot of people that know you, Bee don't cry bro you're killing me Bee" Sam was angry at this but he felt like he was going to cry himself because he didn't want to lose Bumblebee he was his brother.

"I'm sorry Sam but there is no way else we can stop on this planet if we don't go in cryo-statis" Optimus said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok writes block is finally over ^-^ I'm happy about that. I spend long nights typing these chapters up but still hope you like them.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Xavier's school **

I quickly ran into the shower room to have a shower before dinner, man talking to Bobby, Kitty, Rouge and Kurt helped to make my stay here more comfortable it's 6:45pm I have got 15 minutes to have a shower get dressed and go downstairs for some food. I finished having a shower I got myself dried and dressed into my jeans and t shirt I tied my wet hair up into a bun, slowly making my way downstairs Kitty and Rouge had saved me a seat next to them Logan was on my left side of me. He was telling me that all the students were going on a trip to the museum to learn about dinosaurs in more detail, he asked if I wanted to stay or go but I told him I wanted to stay and learn a lot more about the school. This made him smile but he said it was fine he would be the only teacher here so if I had a problem with anything I should use my senses and find him somewhere. I just laughed and replied with an ok.

Storm and Jean just looked at us with amazement because Logan has never been this kind to anyone before. It was Monday night and Kurt was telling me that they had school until Friday, and then the weekend was all theirs they could do whatever they wanted.

Ok I thought they go to school for a whole week and I will be in the mansion by myself with Logan and maybe the other teachers. Everyone had finished dinner and decided to go do things like read or play videogames, Logan was still in the kitchen he was collecting up all the plates and stacking them into the dishwasher. I picked up some plates and handed them to him he smiled taking them off me then placing them in I decided to help him clean-up it was fun, we both had a good laugh we talked about our claws and our healing powers plus our super strong senses.

"Oh yea Chuck has something for ya in his office you should go see him before you decide to do anything else tonight squirt"

"Ok I will go see him now, see ya Logan" I hugged him with my wet hands leaving hand prints on his clothes and dashed out of the room.

It wasn't that hard to fine professor's scent I knocked on his office door.

"Come in" I heard the professor say I walked into the room Storm was in there talking to the professor.

"Here you go Kim you may wont this" the professor said handing me a bag I opened it up to find a laptop inside with flame stickers on it.

"Thank you so much for this" I gasped.

"That's quite all right Kim" chuckled the professor "Now I think it's time you spent time with the others" he smiled I walked towards the door and thanked him again. I saw Bobby sitting in the front of the TV he was on his laptop I came over to him he looked up and saw that my laptop bag.

"You need help with that" he asked.

"Yea I do, can you help" I replied

"Yea no problem" he smiled.

"Thanks" I handed him the laptop he showed me how to make a MSN account he showed me how to use YouTube and other websites if I liked music or watching cartoons. He shut my laptop down and placed it back in the bag zipping it back it I placed it over my shoulder.

I said goodnight to Bobby he waved bye to me as I clambered up the stairs after being completely shattered from this afternoon's incident with the cliff. I placed the bag down on the chest of draws and collapsed on my bed I saw a note pined to my wardrobe reaching over to it I grabbed it and started reading the neat handwriting.

_Dear squirt _

_When all of them go to the museum tomorrow you and I are going to have a little trip into the town because it's one of the kid's birthdays and we have to get the party ready. So be ready when the decide to go out because I have no idea what kids like these days._

_Thanks Logan._

_P.S: told you chuck had something for ya._

Ok I was going to go shopping with Logan for a kid's birthday but was it a boy or a girl. Who cares at the moment I need sleep, I got changed into the Pj's that I woke up wearing in the medical facility. They were nice and cosy I rolled onto my side I looked outside the window the moon was out but only a little light from it escaped into my room. I was really tired; my bed was a double bed so that I could move around in the night if I got restless. I closed my eyes and then darkness took me.

"_No…No help me someone please" a voice cried in my head._

"_We need to get rid of her memory... little weapon X2" a male's voice laughed in my head._

"_Wait look at her" another male's voice sounded in my head "She is doing the same thing weapon X did" _

"_Impossible, quickly we must get rid of her memory before she brakes free" a voice shouted._

_No wonder I cannot remember my past I never had one because it was erased away. I was the reason why two people are dead it was my fault… my curse._

I was being shaken by a person; I opened my eyes to see Logan rocking me my claws were out they were both digging into Logan chest, I gently pulled them out of him, he gasped with pain. Logan's wounds healed instantly man I am so busted now I thought; my claws went in between my knuckles.

"No Kimberley you are not in trouble you cannot help what has happened to you" I heard the professor's voice in my head.

I could tell that all the adults were in the room Bobby, Rouge, Kurt and Kitty were in here as well as some others but I couldn't bear to look at them.

"Hey squirt, you ok now darlin" asked Logan.

"Yea I'm fine" I replied quietly I was shaking in Logan's arms, but the warm embrace of Logan helped me to calm down. All the adults got all the kids to leave me and Logan in peace because they knew how traumatized I was.

"Had a nightmare squirt" he asked I just nodded my head "Wanna talk about it" I shook my head "Ok kiddo" that's all he replied but he didn't let go of me he was just quietly sitting with me in his arms on the edge of my bed. I started to drift off to sleep again but right before I did I could see Logan smiling.

**Sam Witwicky's house **

"Bee bro just remember that you will always be my first car you are the best and you know that don't you" Sam said smiling trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

**Talking through the radio **"Yeah I know Sam" Bumblebee started crying through his optics and giving his "Brother" as they called it a hug.

"Bee I will miss you a lot" Sam started crying now he hugged Bumblebee tightly.

Bumblebee finished hugging Sam and let go of him; he and Optimus both transformed into their car modes and drove off back to the Autobot base. When they walked into the rec-room it was completely filled with robots and equipment.

"Whilst you were gone Galloway has decided to move us tonight" grumbled Ratchet.

"What he said he wouldn't do that till tomorrow" Optimus rolled his hands into fists.

"Well he changed his mind" growled Ironhide helping Ratchet stack all the medical and weapons onto one of the jumbo planes. Bumblebee walked over to Mirage and Sideswipe they looked sad, the twins wee hugging one another saying goodbye. Jolt was with Arcee she had tears in her optics again, Jolt was trying to make her happy again. Jetfire was sitting with Jazz at one of the tables having a drink of energon. Optimus help Ironhide and Ratchet move all the equipment.

"Some of the Autobots have been moved already" Ratchet told Optimus.

"Who has" asked Optimus.

"Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin have been" Ironhide jumped in.

"Right the wreckers have been moved first, and then who's going next" asked Optimus.

Jetfire came over to the bots moving all the equipment and helped handing things to them.

"I will be moved next" Jetfire said handing Ratchet a case of equipment.

"Who will be going with you" asked Ironhide

"Jolt and Arcee are with me" replied Jetfire. "Hey Jolt, Arcee you should get yourselves ready"

Jolt and Arcee came over they were already ready to go all they had to do was just wait for the plane to come. The plane came back to take the three robots to the new base a few hours later all the bots have been moved to the new base so that they could get used to it. It was 7:30 in the morning when all the bots had been moved, Galloway was completely tired as well as Epps and Lennox all the human that had stayed up decided to go to sleep, whilst the robots decided to take a look around the place they would be sleeping in it was big enough so that all the robots could stand up even Jetfire there were ten large hangers to stay in. Three of the hangers would be the medical centre were Ratchet would be, the weapons centre where Ironhide will work and the rec-room where all the Autobots will chill out if they ever woke up again. Optimus would have his office in one of the hangers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the bad spellings and grammar, I have been trying my best to make sure that all my spellings are good enough. Here goes ch****apter 5 hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Xavier's School**

I awoke to the sound of bird's right outside my window, groaning I rolled over onto my side to look at my alarm 7:45am grate time to get up I thought. I got up out of my bed looked in the mirror my hair was a mess but oh well. I left my room rushing pass Scott on the way down to the kitchen he smiled at me. Logan was in the kitchen making breakfast, all the kids were rushing round they had ten minutes to get out of the mansion to make it on time for school. Everyone was leaving now I dashed to the front door to grab a quick hug off Kitty and Rouge, a pat on the back off Kurt and a smile off Bobby. They left and I ran back to the kitchen to see Logan place two plates on the kitchen table.

"Hey kiddo, your breakfast is getting cold" Logan looked at me and saw that my hair was a mess and laughed.

"Hey it's not funny ya know" I patted down the bits of hair that were sticking up I walked over and thumped him in the arm. But he just laughed again then pushed the plate forward towards me. "Thanks" I smiled as I started to eat the pancakes he had made. He had already finished his pancakes after I finished he gathered up both plates and put them in the dishwasher. Walking up to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice, a terrible headache pain in my head it made me drop the glass I had got out of the cupboard it smashed onto the floor. Logan looked over to see me holding my head; he quickly picked me up and placed me on the table so that he could sweep the glass from off the floor and place it in the bin. After he did that he placed his attention to me to see if I was ok, he looked at me with a worried expression on his face, the pain that was in my head suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"You ok" he asked looking at me holding my head.

"Yeah I'm ok, just a slight headache" I smiled at him "I'm still ready to go to the town" this made us laugh.

"We're still a little bit too early to go, but you should get yourself ready" he chuckled as

I jumped off the table running upstairs up to my bedroom and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for me to ware for today.

It was the usual things that I wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of red converse pumps. Walking into the shower room I looked at myself and saw that my dark midnight blue eyes had gotten lighter because the light was reflecting off the mirror onto my face. 20 minutes in the shower I was making sure that all the sleep was gone out of my eyes. Carefully getting out of the shower I changed into my clothes, bumping into Logan on the way back to my room to straighten my hair. He rubbed my head and laughed when removed it and saw that it was wet he wiped his hand on my sleeve of my t-shirt I thumped him again just this time in the gut. We both laughed and walked our separate ways. A hour had passed it took that long for my hair to dry properly, it took me 10 minutes to make sure that my black hair was straight enough to put it back into a pony tail. I came downstairs to see Logan sitting on the couch in the living room with a piece of paper in one hand and a pen in the other, walking past him chuckling to myself grabbing a carton of strawberry milkshake then walking to where Logan was sitting.

"What ya doing" I asked he looked up at me.

"Making a list what else do we need for a party" he replied.

"Who's the party for a boy or a girl" asking questions was a favourite pass time for me.

"A boy" he chuckled

"Then you need balloons, blue and silver streamers, sport looking napkins and plates maybe even a theme ya know" I giggled looking at Logan scribbling down the things I have said it was now 11:55 everyone would be going for lunch if they were at school.

"Well it's time for us to go you ready" he asked I nodded my head whilst carrying the milkshake with me we walked around the back of the building towards the garage, I saw my car and asked if we were going in it he nodded he handed me the keys.

"Logan can you drive I think that my headache may come back" I asked and I was right my headache was coming back but this time with a full force scale attack I hopped into the passenger side Logan looked at me and saw that I was a bit pale I could tell that I was just by looking at my reflection in the window.

**Westchester county, USA New York underground base**

"Guys it has been a pleasure working with you all" Lennox said walking over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Yeah we have shed blood and precious metal together" Epps smiled walking over to where Lennox was standing

"Lennox and Epps you both have stood by us from the very begging you have stood by us when people were in doubt and we honour that" Optimus crouched down to where Lennox and Epps were standing looking into their eyes he could see that they too didn't want to say goodbye.

"If you guys ever wake up you will be next to civilians that live in a mansion not too far from here" Epps smiled "Least you will be able to see what they get up to.

Ratchet was making sure that all the berths were ready for the Autobots to get on them, all the berths had been all put into hanger one. The Autobots said there last goodbyes to everyone Ironhide could see Galloway just smiling happily, this really got on his nerves but he took the one that was away from Galloway so that he wasn't tempted to shoot him.

"Well Autobots this is goodbye from all of America" Galloway smiled as he instructed Ratchet to start the cryo-statis sleep process one by one the Autobots were shut off and were sleeping peacefully. Ratchet laid down on his berth and shut himself down. All the humans left the hanger ready to go home to families that waited for them, that's where they left the Autobots the doors closed and all power was shut off. The Autobots were now in complete darkness.

**In the town **

"Man my head it's like it's on fire" I said out loud I started rubbing my temples my head was killing me.

"You need any pain killers" asked Logan

"Yeah I may" I replied looking out of the car window helped I like going for car drives it always helps to think about things when I'm confused or upset. For the rest of the drive it was quite between me and Logan but I would laugh when Logan would start humming a part of a song that I knew. Turning on the radio was good because as I turned it on at that moment my all-time favorite band came on.

**This is Paramore with Hallelujah **

**Stay tuned for some more songs **

Logan pulled up into a shopping center as we both got out the sun hit us it blasting heat made the floor look like water it was really hot

"Looks like storm is controlling the weather again" Logan smiled I just laughed at the thought we walked into the supermarket grabbed a basket picked out the blue balloons and different colored streamers so that we could hang them in the front room. I walked over to the sweet section to pick up some milk chocolate buttons to decorate the cake with creeping up behind me Logan startled me I was in my own dream world so I wasn't listening properly to anyone. We carried on looking round to make sure we had everything on the list walking over to the counter's I almost lost my balance my headache did it full scale assault on me, Logan's strong arms made sure that I was stable and was able to stand on my own he had a very worried look on his face. I just smiled at him not looking convinced he quickly paid for all the things and walked slowly with me towards the car we got in. The car drive back to the mansion was faster than the ride to the supermarket we just sat in silence.

We arrived back at the mansion it was 12:50 we walked into the kitchen and started preparing the food it was taking a long time but we were managing well. We left the cake to cook for a while. I was already in the living room hanging up the streamers and balloons for the birthday celebration whoop party. It was now 2:30 in the afternoon Logan and I finished the cake it was cooling off in the kitchen, Logan got up and walked into the kitchen to decorate the cake I dragged myself to the kitchen to help Logan decorate it. There were three layers to the cake I helped to decorate it with milk chocolate and white buttons on top of it. Logan wrote happy birthday in a nice blue icing pen after we finished that Logan passed me the spoon I put it in the dishwasher with the other equipment that we used. Logan got me a drink of soda and we both walked into the living room we crashed on a sofa in front of a TV. Slowly drinking my soda placing it down on the table my eyelids were getting heavy I was really tired, staring to drop off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Logan's POV**

I saw that Kim was dropping off to sleep the kid never got that much sleep last night she would be up after having a nightmare just like I used too, man I feel sorry for the poor kid she reminds me of me with the claws and healing factor. She had Adamantium bonded to her skeleton and claws I bet dark images flash across her mind trying to remember the pain and suffering to what had happened to her. Squirt fitted Kim very well, I should show her the ropes on how to control her powers but it is amazing that she has a lot more than she bargained for. I pulled her closer so that I could hold her to make sure that if she had a dream I could easily wake her up I was more like a guardian to her then a teacher I know what she's going through and I wont to help with the things I know. She moved a lot to make sure she was in a more comfortable position she rested her head on my lap and I started to stroke her head. That's when her body started to tense up.

**Kim's POV **

I dropped off to sleep I was resting my eyes because they were very sore the darkness took me, I started to hear voices and images flashed in my mind.

**(Flashback)**

_"This young girl will be the best test subject what do you think Stryker" a man's voice chuckled._

_"She is perfect and she has a complete DNA match reference to weapon X" asked a man called Stryker._

_"Yes she does she is the grate granddaughter of weapon X" replied the man_

_"Let's start the bonding process also have you melted down that metal off that creature we found so that we can add it to her Adamantium" asked Stryker._

_"Yes sir we have added the metal to the Adamantium and will commence with the bonding process" laughed the man._

_The drill started to penetrate my skin I could feel this liquid being poured into me I was having a fit because it hurt so much but after the process I was fine but it still stung in places my claws came out of my knuckles and bleed a bit before putting them back I couldn't remember anything I didn't even know my own name. I got lifted out of the water._

_"Look at you weapon X2 you are perfect in all ways come now we must prepare you" Stryker said holding out his hand for mine. I took his hand not knowing what would happen to me I was put through extended training that no mere human could do this is why I am so important to the government. I was trained in the field of martial arts and weaponry I could handle swords and guns. The other men around me called me the little assassin highly trained and skilled to defend and kill people if I choose they never got on the wrong side of me, but I just kept myself to myself and only reported to my missions. _

_"Ah Kimberley here is you mission for today" smiled Stryker handing me a file of the misfortunate person I would have to kill._

_"Ok" I replied turning swiftly around and walking out of the office door. _

_I walked to the hanger doors and got on the plane looking at the file for my next victim all of a sudden the plane was high jacked by two professors that help looked after me._

_"Kim everything will be ok" Dr Penny smiled she was sweet and would always help if I had a problem her husband was flying the plane we landed somewhere a place I didn't know._

_"What's going on, why have you kidnapped me" I asked._

_"We had to get you away from their sweetheart" Dr Matt smiled holding penny's hand they took me to a place called Canada it was really beautiful with snow-capped mountains__._

_"Kimberley sweetheart we have to tell you something you didn't know your parents because when you was young you was taken from them" Penny said holding Matt's hand tightly._

_"We had to get you out of there because we are your parents, Stryker took you from us because of my father's father gene it passed from him to you it missed my dad and me, me and your mother are so sorry that we couldn't have told you sooner because Stryker thought we were dead" Matt well dad came and hugged me tears were streaming down my face I couldn't believe what was happening my life was now turned upside down. _

_"Oh baby don't cry we are still here to help you get through this" mom had joined in for the hug I was happy I found out who I belonged to._

**(End flashback)**

I woke up by myself but Logan was looking at me with a worried expression on his face I felt the tears in my eyes I got up and ran to my room shutting the door behind me slid down until my bum reached the floor tears were heavily falling from my eyes, I could hear everyone coming back from school from outside. I heard Logan and Storm talking hearing their footsteps come up the stairs I had time to get over to my bedroom window and jump out, I ran into the forest that was surrounding the school I wanted time on my own. My thoughts were screaming in my head saying leave me alone hopefully professor would tell Logan and Storm not to look for me.

_"Kimberley are you ok" asked the professor_

_"Yes I fine I need time on my own for a bit" I replied. "Tell Logan not to worry about me I will be ok"_

_"I will be back soon" the professor said his voice was like a whisper and then disappeared. _I walked around for a while my thoughts were asking me who was I, where did I come from. All of the images that were in my head were all blurry I couldn't tell what was happening exactly. I was going through all of the images that had come into my head a couple of nights before. Seeing if I could make any sense to what was happened during my past it was raining heavily me and my jacket were completely soaked but I still stayed away from the house for the rest of the day slowly walking back into the house when the sun set every looked at me and saw that I was completely soaked I miss the party but I said happy birthday to the boy then ran upstairs for a shower and sleep. Logan was sitting in my room when I entered he looked and saw that I was drenched he handed my PJ's I walked back out and had a nice hot shower to wash my worries away I hoped it would it would help to set everything straight. Changing into my PJ's I walked into my room Logan was still in there I crashed on the bed beside him.

"You ok you was out for a long time I was really worried" Logan asked.

"Logan I need to find out who I am, it's been playing on mind for a while before I got here it's sending me crazy and I need help" I replied I was sitting up and staring into his dark brown eyes.

"Ok since you have Adamantium on your skeleton and claws we should go and have a look at Alkali Lake to see if we can find your file there but you will have to wait because I need to get the professor to let you go" Logan said he put his arm around my shoulder I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. Feeling really tired he told me where Alkali Lake was in an underground base in Canada he told me even if the professor told him that he couldn't take me I would still go with him.

I started school with Kitty and the others in the weeks that followed it was fun, the days were rolling by but I was too busy with school work and other things but I haven't forgotten my promise that me and Logan would find out who I am. I was excited for when that day came my usual things I would do after school was get all my work done so that I would have more free time on my hands Logan and Scott were teaching me how to fix up cars so if I broke down I would be able to work on the car by myself . Kitty and Bobby were always wondering where I was when I finished my work and disappeared for a couple of hours. Storm brought me down to the danger room for some training she was trying out my powers she could see that I had a lot of them she made a list of what I could do.

1) Invisibility

2) Levitation

3) Healing factor

4) Sharp scenes

5) Adamantium claws

6) Super speed

I had made the team and was now an X-men I was training with Bobby and Kurt taking both of them down was easily with Logan's helpful tips. For a girl of my age I'm really strong I am even able to take down Scott, Jean and Storm all together. When I take colossus down I have to have Logan with me just in case I get to badly injured and I would spend 20 minutes in the medical facility again.

One night I heard Logan and the Professor talking I couldn't quite make out what they were saying because it was really muffled as I walked past the professors office, I decided to go outside for some fresh air I was 9:30pm most of the student were upstairs getting ready for bed, I was sitting on the steps enjoying the cold night air it was very refreshing and relaxing. Hearing the door go I turned my head to see who it was Storm had come out she was wearing a jacket hugging it tightly around her body, she smiled and sat next to me.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" she laughs.

"Ok what have I done this time" I laugh back.

"You haven't done anything" she smiled looking up into the night sky I followed her gaze to see that the full moon had come out from behind the clouds and was lighting up the trees surrounding this place. "Here this was from when we went to Manhattan" she had given me a new hat it was dark blue I placed it on top of my head and smiled.

"Man I love this place it's so amazing here" I say smiling as the clouds drift past the moon. Looking at Storm she was smiling in agreement we both laughed, something caught my eye in the distance two pairs of eyes one glowing blue the other red I quickly stood up and started running towards the eyes.

**Wheelie and Brains POV **

The Autobots that we were with had been put to sleep but me and Brains didn't want to sleep so we quickly hid away from the others. When the human went out we followed them looking for somewhere to stop the night. Walking for hours was tiring it was getting dark and we haven't found somewhere to stay yet but we would. Getting lost was easy especially in a forest trees were very where. Brains stopped me we could both see light coming from a house that was not far away we could also see two people sitting outside on the front steps looking out into the sky one of them noticed us this person was quick runner; we quickly transformed into our disguise forms so that she wouldn't notice us.

Ok this was weird a remote control monster truck with a notebook were left outside I quickly picked them both up and brought them inside Storm looked at me puzzled even I was confused I didn't know what they were doing out there after bringing them inside me and Storm walked in the front room to see Logan he looked up I smiled. placing the monster truck and netbook down I sat next to him he looked angry, when he saw me he just smiled but I could tell that the professor said no but this is where operation takes me anyway activates. Logan dragged me into the kitchen he looked me straight in the eyes I could tell that he was going to be breaking all of the rules.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm still taking you to Alkali Lake no matter what" Logan said with a smile on his face. We sat in the kitchen both sitting on the stools, Logan was quite next to me he was looking at the floor thinking about something then he got up and walked out. I just remained where I was sitting in the kitchen I got up from sitting on the stool walking into the living room Storm was still sitting down the blue toy monster truck and netbook had disappeared out of thin air I was searching all over the front room Storm was looking at me confused.

"You ok Kim" Storm asked.

"Have you seen that toy monster truck and netbook anywhere" I replied.

"No I haven't sweetheart have you lost them" she smiled.

"Yea I don't know where they have gone" I was looking for them around the front room looking up the toy blue monster truck was in the hall next to the phone, still searching around for the netbook I found it under the table next to the window. Storm brought the monster truck into me I thanked her I took them both up to my room. I could hear footsteps in my room I placed the two items on the floor my claws came out instantly opening up the door silently creeping in like a hunter I was about to pounce, but it was just Logan packing things. He looked up for two brief seconds then got straight back to putting my things into a backpack, walking back out into the hallway to pick up the netbook and monster truck Logan had finished placing the last of my clothes into my bag he walked out I was just standing there quietly placing the two items onto my chest of draws. Logan was back in my room he shut the door behind him looking at the two items on the draws he smiled turning his attention to me. Logan's expression changed to serious.

"We leave tomorrow night" Logan said to me he looked out the window.

"Tomorrow night got it, have you packed your things yet" I asked he nodded.

"I have also packed your things as well" he replied I smiled he packed all my clothes and underwear as well as my Pj's he was really serious about taking me to Alkali Lake. "I will have to pick up some jumpers and thick hoodies for ya"

"Understood there is a nice town that I know where you can get those things from and very cheap too" this made him smile and I just laughed we both walked out of the room it was 10:00pm Logan took me downstairs for something to snack on I didn't usually go to bed around 11. Logan was flicking through the TV channels to find something good to watch I walked into the kitchen looking in the fridge I picked out two cans of dandelion and burdock placing them down on the table in front of us. We started to watch resident evil afterlife, by 1:30 I was fast asleep resting my head on Logan's lap I could feel him stroking my head softly. Logan picked me up and carried me to my room he walked in placing me softly on my bed I rolled over and dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

**Wheelie and Brains POV**

The girl brought us into her room it was very nice it looked very comfortable, placing us down very gently on a chest of draws we could see what was going on in there. A man was talking to her about going somewhere, we were curious and wanted to find where they were going both walking out of the room me and Brains re-transformed into robot form to check out where we would stay the night. We looked round the room having fun running around the place and chilling about on the bed and watching TV.

"So we're going with them tomorrow night Wheelie" asked Brains.

"Of course we am I wanna know what's going on, and why there are so many kids in one place" Wheelie replied.

"That's good man brother I miss the others it's so lonely being us two" Brains whined.

"Yea I know man, hold on quick turn the TV off their coming in" Wheelie hit Brains over the head quickly grabbed the remote then he and Brains jumped back on the chest of draws re-transforming back into the netbook and monster truck. We could see the man carrying in the girl into her room she looked really sweet when she slept he moved the quilt over then placed her down on her bed placing the quilt back over her walked back over to the door turned off the light then walked out closing the door behind him.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky the next morning; it woke me up being Saturday morning I should still be asleep with my head buried underneath my pillows. Stiffly getting out of bed groaning as my bones cracked, my neck was stiff groaning in pain I got out of bed grabbed the pair of jeans and t-shirt I was wearing yesterday walked into the shower block. The hot water washed away the sleep in my eyes, getting changed into my clothes emerging slowly out of the girls shower rooms no one was around they were all still asleep creeping slowly downstairs. I felt like someone was watching me I remembered that I had my IPod in my car. Hearing voices in the hall I finished creeping and swiftly walked to see what was going on Scott and Jean were talking to one another walking right passed them I headed straight for the kitchen sitting on the stool I had a bowl of cereal to keep my energy up throughout the day. I focused very hard on Scott and Jean to pick up what they were talking about I didn't notice Logan come in through the back door.

"...the professor said that Logan cannot take Kim to Alkali Lake we have to make sure that Kim stays here during the day" I could hear Jeans voice talking quickly and quietly.

"...I know she is in the kitchen right now, we have to keep Logan away from Kim so that he cannot take her" Scott's voice was also talking quickly.

I looked around the room to catch Logan about to go walking up both Jean and Scott, I dropped my spoon in the dish quickly got up from the stool I was sitting on I had to grab him quickly drag him back to the back door open it up then both of us started running franticly towards the garage. Logan had packed all the things that we needed into my ford focus last night for extra precautions just in case the other adults tried to stop us I jumped into the passenger side Logan jumped into the driver's seat. He was fiddling for the keys then he got one of his claws out he placed it in the key slot turned it and sped off out of the garage towards the front gates. Jean, Scott, Storm, professor and some of the students came out of the front door to the mansion to see us drive away I looked back to see them all just standing there.

"_Kimberley tell Logan to bring you back to the school right now young lady_" said the Professor's voice in my head

"_Sorry Professor I have to find out who I am and if I have to go to Alkali Lake to find out then that what I will do_" I said with a serious tone.

"_Please Kimberley come back_" pleaded the Professor.

"_Sorry professor I can't_" I replied.

"_Just be careful"_ the Professor sighed.

I looked at Logan and started laughing; this made him smile rolling down the window on my side to let some fresh air in. We had been traveling for quite a while we had pulled into the town where I got my car fixed. Logan got out but I stayed where I was, looking around the small town a police cruiser went past but the strangest thing was this one had extra dark tinted windows to cover the line of sight it flew past my car. Logan wasn't back yet so I decided to play about with the radio to see if I could pick up any music channels. Nothing the reception here was crap I had to admit to myself.

When Logan got back in it was 8:45am we were driving to this town for a good hour it took Logan 20 minutes to get some warm hoodies for me and breakfast before starting up again the same police cruiser went past and Logan could tell that it was very unusual. We started to eat breakfast Logan placed tomato ketchup on my nose this made me sneeze Logan was laughing I placed ketchup on his cheek then laughed. He shook his head but I just carried on laughing, he wiped it off then passed me a napkin to wipe my nose we finished eating placed all of the rubbish in a plastic bag so that I kept my car clean. Logan started up the car again it growled a little Logan had pushed down too hard on the accelerator making us jolt forward.

**Wheelie and Brains POV**

The man that the two people were talking about came into the kitchen so he must have been Logan. We could see the anger flash across his face but Kim dragged him to the back door then started to run to the car. Me and Brains had to quickly dash after them opening up the side door really quietly so that they wouldn't hear, Brains and I we both quickly transformed into disguise mode to hide away from them. Logan got out and Kim stayed in the car a police cruiser went by we didn't take any notice Logan had come back by now he and Kim started to eat we smiled because Logan had put tomato ketchup on Kim nose. The car started back up again they were back on the road to go to a place that we didn't know about.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have brought ****Victor Creed in from wolverine origins because he looks a lot more cooler than Sabertooth from the first movie****.**

**Chapter 8**

Being in the car for a long time was boring I placed my IPod in the docking station we both started to listen to the music like

Jason Derulo

Lady Gaga

Paramore

Journey

AC/DC

And Nickleback

We had to make stops along the way to stretch our legs we turned my IPod off for a while. Looking out of the window to have a look where we were; seeing other cars pass us on the motorway was fun watching all the random colours fly night was falling rapidly as the stars started to come out. I was asleep by 9:30pm moving onto the back seat after being so tired Logan placed a blanket on top of me as I slept. Sleeping peacefully I felt something bump me in the head letting darkness whisk me away into dream land.

**Logan's POV**

Kim and I were in her car for a long time after leaving the mansion to get to Alkali Lake this was going to be a long emotional trip for her, but along as she is happy that she has found out who she is then that's all right. I could see that Kim was about to drop off to sleep her eyelids were getting heavy nudging her she moved onto the back seat placing the blanket over her she fell asleep very peacefully. Hearing a soft thump it made me wonder if Kim bumped her off of something this made me smile Kim was a tough little girl that could take care of herself very strong and powerful.

**Wheelie and Brains POV**

Myself and Wheelie were getting very bored we were able to move about only slightly so that Logan and Kim would not see us shift about, Kim moved onto the back seat and Wheelie accidently pushed her head this made me fall over. Me and Brains watched Kim sleep during the night Logan stayed up all night driving he pulled up into a town to put more petrol in the tank Logan got back in the car quietly. The dawn was breaking bright colours flashed across the sky as the sun moved upwards Kim started moving and groaning hiding away she woke up then jumped back into the passenger side seat. Rummaging through a bag she picked up one of the hoodies then put it on.

The sun hit my face groaning as my eyes tried to adjust to the direct sunlight, I jumped back into the passenger side seat. Rummaging through a bag I picked up one of the hoodies then put it on. Looking over towards Logan I could see that he was tired looking around I could see that everything was white, it was so beautiful you could only see a few branches with green on the top but everything else was white it was like a blizzard.

"We are in Canada but we are not at Alkali Lake yet" Logan said he could tell that I loved being here there was a town nearby it was small with a school and other shops with houses the petrol station wasn't that far away Logan filled the tank my stomach started to grumble I rolled down my window to talk to Logan to see if we could get something to eat. Logan smiled making sure that everything was locked up properly we both started walking towards a cafe, we both sat and ate egg sandwiches after eating we got back on the road this was a long journey. Something caught us by surprise parking the car to a complete halt Logan got swiftly out, rolling down my window to hear nothing but silence suddenly a huge raw that sounded very close came out of nowhere getting all defensive Logan got his claws out a man came out of nowhere he had black hair he was wearing all black clothing he looked like an animal hunched down low.

"What do you want Victor" shouted Logan.

"Ah Jimmy, Jimmy fancy seeing you here" growled Victor crouching down low about to pounce on Logan.

"Why don't you just leave Victor" Logan growled back watching these two fight was like watching two animals trying to tear on another up Victor sniffed the air this made Logan tense up because of me I was still in the car.

"Never Jimmy" Seeing Victor smile was like looking at a smile of a beast, he came charging at the car but Logan was in the way to stop him I jumped into the driver's seat and put the car into drive moving it up the road into a nearby cave after turning off the engine jumping out. Rushing out of the cave to see Victor throw Logan into a tree. Victor looked at me and smiled he came galloping at me, getting my claws out I moved out of the way for his first attack and landed a nice deep cut across his face he yelled out in pain the blood trickled out from the flesh wound. Moving out of the way so that he couldn't hit me again Logan hurled himself onto Victor's back and dived his claws into him trying to get Logan off Victor wriggled about, Logan had made his move now it was my turn I punched Victor in the nose this made blood splatter out and a kick in the gut this made him fall to the floor groaning in pain. Logan jumped off Victor and stood his ground in front of me watching Victor get up was amazing he got beat up badly but still had energy to keep going but he didn't instead he ran off into the nearby trees.

"Good going Squirt, cool defence and offence taught you well haven't I" Logan chuckled holding his side, I looked at him lifting up his shirt to see bruises on the left side of his rib cage knowing that he will heal soon

"Yea you did, come on let's get you to the car so that you can sleep for a bit" I smiled as I helped him walk up to the cave placing him in the passenger side, sliding into my driver seat I placed a pillow behind Logan's head and a blanket onto of him so that he slept comfortably, I didn't driving because I didn't know where we were going so I waited around for Logan to be fully awake. I also fell asleep but I didn't dream this time I was peaceful.

(A few hours later)

Hearing rustling noises made me wake up instantly it was just Logan getting the bottled water out; he had moved me from the driver's seat onto the back seats with a pillow beneath my head and blanket pulled up over my head.

"Evening' darlin" my windpipe had become dry Logan passed me the water he smiled as I took a big gulp.

"Huh evening already" I said twisting the lid back on the water then rubbing my eyes.

"Yea 6:00pm and we are 10 minutes away from Alkali Lake be ready" he said rubbing my head. When he said that we were 10 minutes away my mind focused more quickly.

"I'm ready, so this place will be heavily guarded" I asked.

"Yea it will, it's a quick in and out job how long will your invisibility last" he questioned.

"Ok got it, it can last for as long as I focus hard enough" I answered.

We reached Alkali Lake it was a hidden base under the ground, we parked the car away from sight, I focused all my energy on me and Logan to become completely covered, walking past the main guarded station outside we had to wait for the guards to walk inside to get to the records office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is what you guys have been waiting for if you have started to read this story **

**Chapter 9**

The main gate was huge it lead us straight to the walk way, trying to find Stryker's office was going to be hard but we followed some of the guards down the rest of the walk way. When we were inside the walk way got flooded with water so me and Logan would have to find another route out keeping to the shadows so that we wouldn't be detected we crept slowly towards the main terminal that could show us how to get to Stryker's office. After it showed us the best route we had to memorize it still creeping silently we almost bumped into three guards that were moving very swiftly moving over to the side Logan and I had to crouched down out of the way. The guards had left; we reached the end of a corridor and took our fist right, then a left then another right having to slowly walk down three sets of stairs trying to keep to the shadows as best as possible we were closing up the distance to getting into Stryker's office. We were ducking out of the way of guards that passed by they were all carrying SMG's. We walked past a room it had 'Science Lab' written on it walking right passed it we had found our target Stryker's office we could hear voices from the inside.

"I don't care if you have to kill people I want weapon X and X2 found" bellowed a man with a deep husky voice.

"We know you do sir but we don't know where they may be" replied a woman she was whimpering in fear.

"Ok let's just go to main control room and see if we can find them in the region" a chair moved and footsteps were moving towards the door Logan and I stepped back out of the way a tall man with dark gray hair walked by, followed by a scrawny woman with glasses.

**Wheelie and Brains POV**

Following Kim and Logan was easy they never noticed us we were all creeping around together we were getting some strange robotic echoes but they were only faint this had me and Brains wandering what was going on down here. We almost got Kim and Logan into trouble with the guards that were posted around the whole underground base. It was easy for us to see Kim and Logan whilst they were invisible this is why we love being robots, the robotic echoes were getting louder but they were still faint. When Logan and Kim walked passed a door marked 'Science Lab' that when the echoes were the loudest walking in we had a look around we found them all lying motionless but were still working they were only in cryo-statis sleep we had to wake them but we didn't know how Ratchet was the one that always did this sort of stuff but Ratchet isn't here. Running sounds came into the lab it was only Kim and Logan again I think that they had what they were looking for now they only needed help to get out I stayed practically still but Brains was moving that when Kim saw him.

Acting quickly we got into the office and started looking for my record spending 1 hour already I came across a report called weapon X that's when Logan found mine I was intrigued to have a look who this weapon X was grabbing both files we heard footsteps getting closer running into the nearest side door it was marked the 'Science Lab' we entered the room it was completely freezing but only a few light were on they were only dim. I couldn't hold the invisibility anymore it finally started to reveal us both slowly nobody was in here but it was full of wired machinery we were hiding out in this room until it was safe for us both to get out. Something caught my eye it was moving getting my claws out running up to the moving thing what I saw shocked me it was a little robot, it looked up at me with blue eyes and put his finger to its mouth Logan came over he was about to rip it in haft until another one jumped him but this one had red eyes.

"Wheelie stops it you're going to make noise" said the little blue eyed robot to the other one.

"Ah yea sorry about that Logan I thought you was going to cut my buddy in half" quietly laughed the red eyed robot

"How do you know my name bot speak quickly" Logan growled in a low voice.

"Well the thing is me and Brains and by the way my names Wheelie we here have been following you and Kim around so that we could get to know you better and since Kim here brought us in from the cold weather we sort of owe you one that's for sure and we know how to get out of here" Wheelie said spilling all of the things he known to us.

"How" I asked Brains grabbed my hand and brought me over to where one of the covers that was covering something gripping onto the cover I tugged it off lying down was a metal robot but this one was a lot bigger than Brain and Wheelie. Climbing up so that I could get a better look it sort of resembled a human but only made out of metal Wheelie had joined me up here.

"Kim meet one of the Autobots" Wheelie said jumping for joy.

"Auto-what" I asked.

"Autobot, it's what we am" Brains jumped in I looked at the face of the robot it was very human based jumping down I had a look around to see a large metal exoskeleton Wheelie and Brains joined me I found a wired red insignia on the floor next to it, Brains looked up and gasped. Looking down at the small bot I asked him what this was.

"This is the Autobot symbol all Autobots have them" replied Brains I placed the symbol in my pocket.

"How do we get these guys to wake up then" this question made the two bots eyes grow lighter Logan looked at me with a worried look on his face I could tell that he wasn't so sure about trusting them.

"Well they need a good jolt of electricity through them when is the next thunder storm Brains" asked Wheelie.

"We don't need a thunder storm there should be a generator around here that should give them a jolt they need, I'm sure of it" looking around I had found a generator in the far corner pulling at three long leads I climbed up to the first bot I could see. Wheelie wasn't that far behind me he showed me where the electricity would have to go walking up to where the bots chest plates were I slipped trying to catch myself my hand touched something in its chest a sudden blast of blue energy rippled through me and the robot. A loud explosion was made the robot sprang to life it started moving getting up it I thrown into the air I hit off the back wall with a massive crash I was knocked out.

"Where in the world am I" asked the robot

"You're on planet Earth My names Brains and this is Wheelie what's yours" asked Brains.

"My names Wheeljack, and we are on Earth" Wheeljack looked around to see his other team mates on berth's he got up and started to wake them up one by one they started to function yet again. Logan had rushed over to my side after all the other robots had gotten up Wheeljack came over to them both he picked me up lightly.

"What's your name sir" Wheeljack asked.

"It's Logan and that is Kim" he replied "Is she ok"

"Nice to meet you Logan and she is going to be just fine she's just resting these are my other comrades pointing to the other four robots in the room.

"Oh Primus what have they done to Sunstreaker" gasped one of the other robots this made everyone look over towards the exoskeleton lying in the corner.

"Oh my spark he's dead what's happened to his metal parts" asked Wheeljack I re-awoken in a robots large metallic hand looking up I gasped it looked down at me it smiled placing me down on the ground Logan made sure that I could stand properly.

"Kim this is Wheeljack" Logan said pointing to the same robot that had just put me down on the ground I smiled back at him.

"Don't know but it looks like they have been stripped down, but we have to get out of here" replied one of the others.

"We may also need new vehicle forms" said another one, that when the door exploded open.

"Ah welcome back Logan and oh look what we have here weapon X2 as well" laughed Stryker. The four Autobots tried to get there weapons out but they were deactivated, three guards came and piled on Logan but he knocked them all out they were about to shoot at us all pushing me out of the way I found an exit to the hanger pushing the button on the side the four robots started to run out. Wheeljack picked up Logan, Brains and Wheelie up I was already outside the hanger door it closed behind us. Running back to the car we had to hide the four robots in the forest we laid low for a good hour before we started to move.

"You lot had better transform into you vehicle form" Wheelie said the four robots transformed they were old model of cars.

Wheeljack turned his head towards me he transformed looking at the vehicle mode he defiantly needed a upgrade he was a Lancia Stratos Turbo, a blue Mercedes-Benz W212 when by Wheeljack liked the look of it and transcanned it.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Prowl" he smiled at us both Logan was surveying the area I waved.

"What can you transform into Prowl" I asked he transformed into a Nissan 280z police car we defiantly had to upgrade that a Saleen S281 ford mustang went by then he transcanned it then transformed we had a police cruiser.

"Cool prowl" this made me smile.

"Oh yea good one Prowl, I'm Preceptor I don't have a vehicle form" he said shyly.

"Don't worry Preceptor we will find you one" I said just as a 450 CP leopard tank went by transcanning it quickly he transformed he was the strongest looking one here.

"Who may you be" I asked the last bot I looked up to it and it looked down to me.

"My names Red Alert and your names Kimberley right" he replied.

"Yea that's me what do you transform into" I smiled he transformed into a ford fiesta a Lamborghini countach went by he transcanned it. We were all ready to head back home but we didn't know what to do with the four bots when we got back to school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Me and Logan made our way to my ford focus starting it up we pulled off the four robots had transformed into vehicle mode and started to follow us back down the snowy road, moving quickly so that we could be out of the way of getting captured by Stryker. Moving past the nearest town we were back on the road to going back to the school Wheelie and Brains were in the back sitting in the back seats.

"Logan what are we going to do with Wheeljack, Preceptor, Red Alert and Prowl" I asked Logan's face had an expression that said that he didn't know of cause they couldn't come back to the school with us or the professor would be questioning us twenty four/seven.

"We know the perfect place to put them will you help us to wake the other Autobots up" Brains said jumping up and down on the seat.

"How many more are there of you" Logan asked.

"A lot I lost count of how many there are of us Wheelie smiled.

"Please Logan can we help wake them up" I pleaded Logan looked at me with a concerned look on his face he could tell that I wanted to help the other robots but wasn't sure about them.

"I'm not so sure Kim we don't know if we can trust them" he said shaking his head at the sound of helping the other bots that were asleep.

"You can trust us it will be better if you talk to Optimus Prime our leader, but you can trust us we never harm people" hearing this come out of Wheelie's mouth made Logan re-think about helping the Autobots.

"Ok we will help you, Wheelie, Brains where is this underground base" asked Logan.

"Not far from where you two stay but we will show you" Wheelie replied.

"Also you will have to wake Ratchet up first, we will point him out for you as well" beamed Brains we all sat in silence Wheelie and Brains came and sat on my lap they looked out of the window as the snow was falling softly the wind whipped the snow around it looked like a blizzard. Night had fallen the stars were not in the sky tonight everything was pitch black the moon was hiding behind the clouds this looked like a scary movie setting thick fog had just started to roll in from the surrounding trees we made it out of the woods and we were back on the main road motorway. The motorway was completely empty Wheeljack and Prowl were behind us Preceptor and Red Alert were in front of us. Logan and I had swapped places I was now driving whilst he was sleeping Wheelie and Brains had fallen asleep on Logan this made me smile; I was getting really bored by myself.

We had stayed in our formation until we reach another town Logan had woken up Wheelie and Brains were still fast asleep.

"Kim pull over I need to go to the loo and are you hungry" he asked I pulled over onto a hard shoulder so that Logan could get out he placed Wheelie and Brains down on the seat.

"Yea I'm hungry" I replied he nodded then walked towards the diner I sat by myself

Realizing that I did need to go to the bathroom, I got out of the car locking it and walked slowly up to the diner inside men and women looked up towards me moving quickly towards the bathroom four teenage boys were in my way I tried to get past but couldn't.

"Excuse me I need to get through" I said they all looked at me and smiled.

"Sure darlin here you go" one of the boys moved out of the way I got past quickly I made it into the bathroom I quickly went I washed my hands. I saw that Logan was standing at the counter.

"Hey Logan" I said walking up to him he was standing at the counter waiting for an order he placed the waitress gave him the bag we both walked out of the diner to see the four bots still parked right next to my ford. I unlocked the car me and Logan got in Wheelie and Brains were sitting in the back Logan took over at driving. Sitting around for a bit whilst we ate we finished.

Logan started the car we were still in our formation speeding down the motorway another police cruiser drove past us, but it skidded to a halt and rammed the back of Wheeljack, after doing that it pulled in front of Prowl and Red Alert then transformed into a huge robot it's red eyes glowing in fury this robot came charging at all of us Logan made a swift turn we crashed into a barrier. Prowl transformed and counter attacked the charging robot, the others transformed Wheeljack came running over to my wrecked car ripping off the top he was relieved when he saw me and Logan get out unharmed Wheelie and Brains were the last ones to get out holding their heads. The car burst into flames up went the car Logan grabbed me down to the ground and covered my head.

"Crap its Barricade" shouted Prowl this made Preceptor and Red Alert get into a defensive positions

"Wheeljack get them out of here we will hold him off" shouted Red Alert ducking out of the way of a kick from this robot called Barricade quickly transforming Wheeljack ordered us to get in the sped past Barricade and the others to get us to safety.

"Autobots are weak they protect the snivelling insects that craw along the place" sneered Barricade throttling Red Alert down to the floor, Preceptor grabbed Barricade and flung him into some of the nearest trees Barricade got back up and brought his gun out dodging out of the way of his gun the three Autobots made a diversion so that Prowl could knock Barricade out. Prowl jumped onto Barricades back grabbed his gun and broke it then grabbed hold of Barricades arm and flipped him over his back onto the hard ground that where Barricade stayed not getting back up. Prowl, Preceptor and Red Alert transformed and quickly sped up to try to catch up with Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack what was that other robot doing" I asked I was speechless of what we had just seen.

"That is what we call a Decepticon" replied Wheeljack he could still tell that I was in complete utter shock "I'm no good at telling stories"

"Ok so that was a Decepticon what was it doing here" asked Logan.

"Yes that was a Decepticon and I do not know" replied Wheeljack.

"They are evil just like you work for the good guys" I asked.

"Yea that's right us Autobots we protect people as the Decepticons destroy that why we prevent them from doing that" Wheeljack replied. Me and Logan nodded our heads in agreement I was sitting in the driver's seat as I was watching Wheeljack drive, we heard horns coming up the road we could see Prowl, Preceptor and Red Alert in one piece gaining ground between us.

"The guys are alright" I was so happy to see them if they transformed I would give all of them one big hug.

"Yea they are fine how are you and Logan that's the main question" Wheeljack asked we could tell that he was worried.

"We're fine don't worry" Logan said rubbing my arm I smiled and laughed it was now 3:00am in the morning I was rubbing my eyes they became red and sore.

"Kim why don't you go to sleep sweetheart" Logan said he took off his woolly jacket and placed it on top of me I looked at him and smiled sleepily.

"Ok I will night guys" I said as I tried to get myself comfortable and dropped off to sleep.

"Night" I heard all the guys say. I felt something climb on me I woke up to see Wheelie had cuddle up on my arm this made me smile falling back to sleep when I woke back up again Logan was up and was talking to Brains and Wheeljack looking outside I could tell where we were. Being almost by Xavier's school we took a right and followed the road all the way down till we came to a hill that had metal doors it was well hidden out of the line of sight cover by trees. Logan had got me out of the car Wheeljack and the others transformed I was still tired Logan carried me over to the doors Prowl opened them up then they closed behind us.

"Wheeljack point a light" Preceptor said Wheeljack pointed a light as they looked around to find a light switch they found one switching it on this made me hide my head into Logan's chest squinting my eyes so that I could see properly looking around. Logan put me down so that I could walk about Wheeljack picked me up I smiled and he smiled back looking around the room I could see lots of robots lying down, Preceptor had picked Logan up he also saw how many were here.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wow this is amazing to see all these dudes" I said to Wheeljack this made him laugh "Are we going to wake this lot up"

"Yea we are going to wake them up now you ready" asked Wheeljack smiling as he walked over to one of the berth's where a green robot was sleeping Wheeljack placed me down on its chest plates my hand started to glow up blue Perceptor, Red Alert, Prowl all gasped as I walked up to the same place I tripped to wake up Wheeljack.

"Kim this is Ratchet our chief medical officer or just call him CMO for short "Wheeljack laughed I crouched down and put my hand in the same place where Wheeljack sprang to life. Blue energy rippled through me this made a jolt of electricity serge through it, running from the robot Wheeljack picked me up so that I wouldn't get thrown off again the green robot looked around the room it looked up at Wheeljack and me.

"Good to see you Ratchet" smiled Wheeljack this made the green robot called Ratchet smile.

"Good to see you too Wheeljack and who is that in your hand" asked Ratchet as he looked into Wheeljack's hand to see me standing there.

"This is Kimberley and that's Logan" Wheeljack replied pointing to Logan who was sitting with Perceptor they were talking about something.

"It's nice to meet you sir" I smiled nervously. This made Ratchet smile he stood up and almost fell over when he lost his balance he gripped onto the side of the berth.

"Wow now I know what it feels like to have your legs turned to jelly and just call me Ratchet young one" this made me laugh Ratchet was quite a funny robot.

"Well we had better get to work on getting this lot up and rearing to go, but for the safety of these two we had better move some of this lot into the other hangers" Prowl said walking over to Ratchet and Wheeljack. Ratchet walked over to a side door and pushed a button the door opened he walked in and the turned a light on. "Wheeljack can you help me move Ironhide's weapons out of the way please" he disappeared into the hanger Wheeljack walked in placed me on a table and started to move these large cases out of the way so that some of the other robots could be woken up in there.

"Hey Logan how was Kim able to do that" asked Red Alert looking down towards Logan.

"Well me and Kim are both mutants we have special abilities we both got to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters this is a place where young mutants can learn to control there powers" Logan replied he was telling them what me and him could do.

Wheeljack walked over to Ratchet I saw that Ratchet was messing with something I walked over to see that it was something to help get all the others up I few over to the table to get a better look staying out of Ratchets way so that he could work properly.

"What's that Ratchet" I asked looking at the thing he was messing with it looked like a stun gun but only with a different purpose. Ratchet picked me up from off the table he smiled as he carried me into hanger one he placed me down next to Logan Wheelie and Brains as the others robots helped to move some of the ones sleeping into hanger two.

"Hey Kim Do you want to help turn on all of the lights in the other hangers so that the others wont block Ratchet working space" Brains asked.

I smiled and followed Wheelie and Brains out into the main corridor into hanger three Wheelie and Brains couldn't turn on the light so I switched it on for them we could hear footsteps coming close towards us Prowl poked his head around the door.

"You guys ok in here" he asked as he crouched down towards us.

"Yea were good" I replied more footsteps came closer to where we were sitting.

"Prowler you in here" asked a silver robot as he walked into the hanger it looked at me I got scared and disappeared into thin air "What happened to that girl that was just in here Prowler"

"Kim its ok Jazz is my bonded mate you don't have to be scared of him" Prowl said looking around the room trying to find me.

"Ok if you say so" I re-appeared right in front of them Jazz crouched down and smiled at me looking up at him I could tell that he was going to be a good friend to talk to as well as the others.

"Hi Jazz I'm Kimberley it's a pleasure to meet you" I was still nerves talking to new people well robots. Jazz smiled and picked me up he was talking to me I laughed at funny parts especially when Prowl used to get hurt a lot and would have to spend a lot of time in med bay. Walking into the main hanger most of the other robots were up some of them were talking to Logan, Ratchet was talking to a black robot almost arguing with him.

"Ironhide can you please move your weapons from hanger two please people are tripping over them" Ratchet scold at a black robot called Ironhide.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" Ironhide grumbled as he started to move his weapons out of the way into another hanger. Ironhide opened another door that lead to hanger there was a big 3 on the door "So Ratchet you having hanger two as med bay"

"Yes I have Ironhide you can have number three for your weapons office" sighed Ratchet. Ratchet had just woken up a blue and red bot, most of all the robots were up and moving out of the main hanger into the others Wheeljack was helping Ratcht still Jazz placed me down one the floor by Logan. The other robots that were talking to Logan looked at me I just waved at them smiling but not saying anything.

"Good to see you Optimus how are you feeling" asked Ratchet Ironhide came over to help stand him up properly.

"I'm feeling as good as ever Ratchet thank you Ironhide" smiled Optimus. Wheeljack came over to Optimus and saluted.

"Hello Optimus" Wheeljack smiled Prowl, Perceptor and Red Alert walked over Logan and I stayed over by the wall it was now

"Hello Wheeljack, Prowl, Perceptor, Red Alert how have you all been" Optimus asked

Talking through the radio "It's good to see you sir" a yellow robot said Optimus looked over to him and nodded.

"Hello Bumblebee" Optimus looked around the room to see that all the Autobots had been woken up and were Walking around the place Logan and I were still feeling tired we walked over to the wall out of the way siding down until my bum reached the floor I rested my head on Logan's shoulder and started to fall asleep. I was sleeping soundly Logan had woken up and layed me down on the floor his woolly jacket under my head. I could tell that some of the other robots were watching me sleep. I woke up it was 5:45 in the afternoon rubbing my eyes I yarned getting up I stretched, whilst I was asleep everything had changed hanger one was empty of berths walking around I walked into hanger two all of Ratchets medical equipment have been fixed up so that it can be used. Running into hanger three Ironhide's weapons office and target range had been finished. I looked around for Logan I couldn't find him walking into hanger 5 I found lots of robots hearing footsteps behind me they stopped.

"Hey you ok" asked a silver robot it was not Jazz this one had wheels for feet I looked up to it I just moved out of the way quietly he bent down and looked into my eyes and smiled I looked down at the floor "I'm Sideswipe you must be Kim Logan has told me about you" he picked me up "Now lets find Logan shall we" I could tell that Sideswipe was helping me out a lot my hair was a mess I didn't care. Logan was sitting with Ratchet, a red and blue robot Sideswipe brought me over to them and placed me down next to Logan he sat down next to Ratchet.

"Hey squirt you ok" asked Logan I was still to shy to talk with these guys around so I just nodded. "Cat got your tong".

"She won't say hi what's up with her" asked Sideswipe.

"She's shy" he ruffled my head this made me smile.

"Hello Kim my names Optimus prime its nice to meet you" Optimus said smiling I calmed my thoughts.

"Hi Optimus it's also nice to meet you sorry about not talking to you Sideswipe" I said rubbing the back of my neck awww man my bad habit again.

"That's ok" Sideswipe smiled.

"Twins you better run far away as possible before I get my hands on you two" a large voice bellowed two robots both orange and green came rushing into the same room Ironhide came in with two cannons on his arm were about to fire, this scared me I turned invisible.

"Ironhide calm down" shouted Optimus. I walked over to Sideswipe I was still scared he had his hands cupped turning visible Sideswipe looked down at me he picked me up and walked out of the room whilst Optimus talked to Ironhide.

"You ok" asked Sideswipe we walked into a room it was smaller than a hanger I saw a berth in the corner of the room.

"That's something I don't see everyday where are we" I replied I sat on Sideswipes palm whilst he sat down on the berth.

"Yea I'm used to it the twins playing up as usual and we are in my quarters it's my bedroom as you would call it" he laughed there was a knock at the door Optimus walked in.

"Are you ok Kim that scared you didn't it I'm sorry about that" Optimus apologized I flew up to Optimus to meet his eye height.

"It's ok yea I was scared but I'm fine now no need to apologize" I smiled Optimus, Sideswipe and I were walking back to the rec-room Ironhide had calmed down, Logan looked up to Optimus and Sideswipe. Optimus placed me down next to Logan I looked at Ironhide he looked up.

"Sorry for scaring you Kim" he said he looked at me, I walked over to him his metal hands were on the table he was holding a cup in one hand I placed my hand on top of his I smiled.

"Its ok Ironhide it just took me by surprise" I laughed this made him smile Ratchet walked in with the two robots both orange and green.

"Sorry Ironhide for playing that prank on you" the orange one said.

"Yea really sorry" the green one said.

"Its fine just don't do it again" grumbled Ironhide he looked down at me my hand was still on his but I was looking at the two small robots they both looked at me I laughed because they were gawking.

"Hi guys" I said to the small robots.

"Hey there you must be Kimberley I'm Skids and that's Mudflap" the green one said he was Skids and the orange one was Mudflap the twins they both smiled at me I smiled back.

"What did you do to Ironhide" I asked.

"We...err put a paint bomb in one of Ironhide's weapons cases" the both replied with a half smile.

"That's not fair dudes you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you" I scolded at them Optimus and the others sitting around the table laughed at us three this made us laugh too.

We were enjoying getting to know one another I got to know most of the Autobots I may forget some of there names I felt sorry for Arcee she was the only girl around the place I got to know her very well she transformed into a pink Ducati 848 superbike. Me and Logan was told everything about the Decepticons and the war on Cybertron plus what happened to the poor planet of where they used to live that's when they came to Earth because the Decepticons were looking for this cube called the Allspark. We also got to know about Sam Bumblebee's friend who he protects and Mikaela Sam's girlfriend about her as well. All the Autobots were gathered together all in the rec-room so that we could all talk to one another. Me and Logan told the Autobots about what we Mutants could do it was getting on for 9:00pm at night we finished telling our story but we couldn't tell them who we were properly because we didn't know ourselves they all understood what we meant.

"So there we go that's our story really" Logan said.

"We understand we had better get you two back home safely" Optimus transformed into his semi truck form we got in the front doors to the base opened Optimus traveled back up the road we came back up. It was Friday night there would be no school tomorrow so I would be helping Logan possibly we were sitting quietly for a while until I spoke.

"Optimus can I ask you something" I asked I was looking out into the darkness.

"Of course you can" he replied.

"Would I be able to come back tomorrow to see you guys again" I asked.

"You can if you wish to I will get one of the Autobots to come pick you up" he replied I looked at Logan he nodded that means that it was ok for me to go. I smiled this made Optimus and Logan laugh. We got to the school Optimus had dropped us off he honked his horn at us we waved goodbye. Wheeljack had given me a new radio to talk to the guys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Before we go in we have to block our thought of the Autobots ok Kim" Logan said quietly to me I nodded in agreement and thought about how we didn't get the file we needed to. We walked into the main hall Storm was talking to some of the kids before they went off to the games room Jean and Scott had just walked out of the kitchen and the professor came out of his office. They all looked at us we smiled they came rushing over to see if we were ok, they were relived to see us in one piece.

"Good to see you two again it has been too quite without ya" Scott said hugging me and shaking hands with Logan, Jean and Storm gave me the biggest hug possible. Footsteps came from upstairs Kitty, Bobby, Kurt and Rouge came bolting down and hugged me they had missed me so much, I smiled hugging them back I really missed them as well.

"It's so good to have you back with us we missed you" Kitty started crying

"Yea we all missed you in class" Bobby hugged me so tight.

"Come here buddy" Kurt laughed he joined in the hug between me and Bobby. They both let go of me Rouge came up and hugged me.

"I've missed you Kim" she said smiling as I hugged her back.

"I've missed all of you guys too" I was happy to see these guys again me and Logan both walked into the kitchen there was still left over chili for us to eat Logan got two bowls from the cupboard and filled it up to the brim them put it in the microwave, sitting at the table I decided to get a drink of orange juice I got Logan strawberry milk from the chiller. We happily sat and ate we were laughing about our trip after finishing we put the bowls in the dishwasher and walked up to our bedrooms. I wanted to go take a long shower and cuddle up on my bed then fall asleep. Good thing that Storm and Jean went shopping last week my wardrobe was filled with new clothes my laptop was on my desk and Kitty had dropped off some homework for me to complete during this weekend. I grabbed a pair of pj's from out of the wardrobe and headed for the shower rooms the shower was very relaxing washing my hair in my favorite shampoo I got out getting dry I put my pj's on walked into my bedroom to see Wheelie and Brains on my bed.

"What are you two doing her people will see you" I whispered to them.

"Don't worry were here cuz we wanna stay with you and besides they won't see us we are transformers robots in disguise" they whispered back this made us laugh hearing the door go Brains and Wheelie hid under my bed I grabbed my phone and started texting. Logan walked in he shut the door I lifted up the cover of my bed Wheelie and Brains came out from underneath my bed Logan looked at them with an evil glare.

"What are you two doing here" he asked growling low.

"I asked them the same question they are stopping in my room aren't you" I said I walked over to my window and drawn the curtains Logan sat on my bed Wheelie and Brains jumped onto the chest of draws then transformed into their disguise forms, I sat next to him and yawned he looked at me and smiled rubbing my eyes I was getting really tired he ruffled my head then walked out. I got the radio Wheeljack had given me turned it on

"Hey guys its Kim" I said.

"Hey Kim its Arcee" she replied.

"Where are those twins they are going to get a right good kick in the ass" I could hear Ironhide grumbling.

"Ironhide what's going on" I asked.

"Oh hi Kim, sorry the twins were playing up again I have to sort them out" he replied I could hear him chuckling.

"Prowl is picking you up tomorrow" Arcee jumped in this made me laugh I also yarned.

"Kimberley you had better get some rest young lady" I laughed I heard Ratchet telling me off.

"CMO is telling you straight Kim" hearing Skids talk made my day I laughed so hard that I couldn't breathe.

"Yea you got told" there was Mudflap.

"Get here twins" Ironhide said I heard footsteps running. I laughed again.

"Kim its Optimus have you seen Brains and Wheelie" he asked.

"Yea they are at the school with me" I replied.

"Those two" he sighed I yarned again.

"Ok I'm going to bed now guy's night" I rubbed my eyes

"Night young one" I heard Optimus say, turning off the radio I placed it in my wardrobe turning off the light and jumping into bed I fell asleep instantly. I moved about during the night I didn't wake up until 10:15am in the morning, I brushed my hair then straightened it I brushed it into a ponytail and brought my fringe over my right eye. Walking out of my room I rushed downstairs to see Logan sitting on a stool in the kitchen I had a bowl of cereal sitting next to him I could tell something was wrong.

"What's up Logan" I asked.

"The Professor knows about the Autobots he wants' to talk to us about them" he replied we walked towards the professors after I finished my bowl of cereal, Logan knocked on the door the professor told us to enter he had a concerned look on his face me and Logan both walked u to his desk.

"These Autobots are you sure we can trust them Logan" asked Professor he looked at me.

"Yes we can trust them they are good towards Kim they have another friend called Sam in Mission City" Logan replied.

"But still I don't know if you should carry on going to see them" the professor said this upset me I stormed out of the room and the front door it was December and it was snowing I had a jacket I started to get a cold I walked down the road towards the Autobot hanger I reached the door it opened the cold weather rushed into the corridor, Prowl poked his head around the corner of hanger 1 he came rushing up to me he picked me up I was wiping my eyes they were red because I was crying

"I thought I was coming to pick you up" he asked me.

"You was but I had to get out that place" I replied.

He brought me into the rec-room Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee was sitting around one table Prowl brought me over to them placing me down they all looked at me.

"Kimberley why are you crying for who's hurt you" Ironhide asked he was furious.

"No one's hurt me the professor knows about you guys he is a telekinetic like me he must have read mine or Logan's thoughts and he doesn't want me coming down here to see you all and I don't think its fair" I wiped my eyes again I also sneezed.

"Someone has a cold coming on" Ratchet said this made me smile even I could tell I was coming down with one.

**Talking through the radio: **"Don't cry Kim you will start me" he looked sad I flew up towards Bumblebee and gave him a big hug he placed his hand over me.

"Logan is talking to the professor now I think he is telling him that you guys are good and wont hurt me" I said braking my hug I sat on Bumblebee's shoulder "So Ironhide what did you do to the twins".

"I put them through 4 Earth hours of training" he smiled, a thought of the twins going through training made me laugh I bet they were tired after that.

"Optimus are you ok" I asked, he looked over to me and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine just thinking about what happened with you, Logan and the others when you ran into Barricade" Optimus sighed.

"Galloway was terribly misinformed, we told him when we were put to sleep if the Decepticons came back they would all be destroyed" grumbled Ratchet.

"Hope Prowl, Perceptor, Red Alert and Wheeljack gave that punk-ass Decepticon a right good kick in the ass" Ironhide said. To me I smiled.

"They did give him a right good kick in the ass but they couldn't kill him I think there weapons were damaged" I .looked at Prowl he demonstrated trying to get his gun out but couldn't.

"Your weapons have been taken out I have to get you some more Prowl, get Preceptor, Red Alert and Wheeljack then come down to my office I will get you some new ones" Ironhide grumbled he was getting up.

"Ironhide is it ok if I come with you" I asked he looked down at me and smiled.

"Of cause you can" he replied he picked me up we walking into hanger three Sideswipe was in here training he had hand blades that were big the almost touched the floor Ironhide walked over to his desk he placed me I sat down by a pile of files could still see me, he sat down I was watching Sideswipe training he was very good at it Sideswipe had finished.

"Ironhide I'm going I've finished for today" he said to Ironhide.

"Ok Sideswipe" Ironhide replied Sideswipe turned to walk away then saw me and smiled, when he walked out I turned my attention to Ironhide he was looking at some files on this weird pad looking thing.

"Ironhide what's that" I asked he looked at face he could tell I was confused about what he was holding.

"It's called a data pad we use them to store vital information like our own personal profile" he showed me Wheeljack's, Perceptors, Prowl's and Red Alert's he was looking at what weapons they had so that he could get them from the right case of weapons he had designed for them. Wheeljack told me yesterday he was a scientist but some of his inventions exploded on him at times this thought brought a smile to my face. "What you smiling at" he asked I looked up at him and sniggered.

"Sorry Ironhide I had a thought about Wheeljack and his crazy inventions, he like to tinker a lot don't he" I laughed and Ironhide sniggered Optimus came in and saw us two having a good time. He walked over to us me and Ironhide both looked up towards him; he looked at us in confusion.

"What are you two laughing about" asked Optimus

"Just having a good old talk about Wheeljack and his explosions" laughed Ironhide this made Optimus chuckle. Wheeljack walked in followed by Prowl, Red Alert and Preceptor to get there new weapons.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for being so long at updating this I have been busy I know how much Jinxed just in Time really loves this one, so here you go dude just for you chapter 13.

Chapter 13

"Ah you're all here good" Ironhide said he got up taking the four data pads over to different cases placing them down on a case so that he knew who's was who's. "Wheeljack come here" Wheeljack did what he was told Ironhide got a blue blaster out of the case watching I saw that Wheeljack had placed it under his right arm, pointing it towards him this made me worry as he folded his arm back on itself. I could hear metal making clicks and whizzes as his arm turned inside out pulling the front of the blaster backward the blaster had folded back into his arm. Prowl, Perceptor and Red Alert came over to get theirs they did the same only Preceptor had a cannon which looked wicked. They all tested them out by firing at the targets the loud noises hurt my ears covering them I jumped off the table and walked over towards the door it opened to my surprise I bumped into Logan, Storm, Jean and Scott.

"Hi guys" I smiled I looked at Logan he came over to the side with me. "What are you doing bringing them here"

"The Professor told them to come with me" he said holding his hands up.

"Better take them to the rec-room" I sighed Logan told the others to follow us walking into the rec-room was funny to see Bumblebee throttled the twins down to the ground, me and Logan started laughing Bumblebee looked then started walking over to us. The twins were still lying on the floor, Bumblebee crouched down.

"High five bro" I laughed, Bumblebee lifted up his hand I touched it with my own he chuckled. Storm, Jean and Scott were so shocked to see these robots up close and personal.

"Hey sweet thang" Skids said to me smiled sitting up I just rolled my eyes at him

"Shut it you" I growled. Sideswipe hit the twins around the head he walked over to me, Bumblebee and the others flying up towards he I gave him a hug. "Hey Sides" Sideswipe placed a hand over me to give me a hug. Optimus and the others that were in Ironhide's weapon office came into the rec-room. Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott and I were sitting with Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Optimus these are some of my teachers at school" I said pointing towards Storm, Jean and Scott.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" he said he sat down so that he could talk to them, they carried on talking for a long time I decided to go find Arcee and talk to her for a while I found her in med bay sitting with Jolt she was giggling like a school girl this made me smile, Ratchet was in here as well. I walked over to Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet what's going on" I asked he looked down towards me and smiled he couched down then picked me up and he took me into his office.

"Well this is what we call a bonding process; what happens between two bots they can be male or female or both male and they bond together" Ratchet laughed.

"Really so is it just like dating" I asked looking up towards him.

"Yes it's sort of like dating but bonded mates are together forever" he replied this made me smile.

"Wait so Jazz and Prowl are together awwwwww that soo cute" I started to jump up and down on Ratchet's hand this made him chuckle

"Yes they are and Kim Optimus needs to talk to you ok" he said I nodded my head I didn't know why he wanted to talk to me I hope I wasn't in trouble walking into the rec-room Optimus wasn't there.

"Prowl where's Optimus" I asked he looked over towards me.

"He's in his office" he replied Jazz got up from his seat and walked to the door he picked me up and showed me where to go next time I had to knocking on the door I heard Optimus's voice say come in. Jazz walked in and placed me on his table then walked back out I looked up towards Optimus I felt the tears start to fill my eyes.

"What have I done wrong Optimus" I said trying to keep my voice from braking he looked at me in a confused way.

"You haven't done anything wrong I was going to ask you if you would like to come to mission city with me and the other Autobots for winter break" he smiled this made me sigh with relief I thought I was going to get into trouble.

"I would love to come with you guys do you need to get into contact with anyone" I asked he looked at me and nodded he pulled out three data pads on three people Sam Witwicky which I knew about the others I didn't know Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps.

"Your teachers have gone home with Logan to pack you bag for tomorrow" I nodded seeing the three mobile numbers I pulled out my phone and called Sergeant Epps first he never picked up then decided to call Major Lennox and again no answer. Sam Witwicky was my last call he picked up I was triumphant doing a fist pump in the air.

"Hello is this Sam Witwicky" I asked.

"Yes this is Sam, can I help you" his voice sounded so clueless about what I was about to tell him.

"Hey err I know about your friends the Autobots" I told him the line went silent from the other end.

"Is this a trick" he asked his voice became angrier.

"Do you want to talk to Optimus Prime or Bumblebee" I snapped back at him I looked up towards Optimus I smiled this made him chuckle then again the line went silent. "Now Sam I need your help to get Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps over to where the Autobots were sleeping do you know where they may be?"

"Yea they have all been able to go back home to there families, they come around my house sometimes for dinner and to watch the football game on TV, there coming around tonight" I could hear the excitement in Sam's voice now.

"Ok get them over here as fast as possible the Autobots need to talk to them" i hung up the phone looking up towards Optimus Prime.

Somewhere else

"Decepticons focus, we have to get that Allspark fragment" Soundwave said to his comrades.

"We're all ready to go get this shard so let's just get it over with" hissed Blackout at Soundwave all the other Decepticons were getting restless.

"Do we really have to bring back Megatron, we could do better without him" asked Starscream.

"You insolent fool of cause we need Megatron, he is the strongest out of all of us to kill Optimus Prime" screeched Laserbeak swooping down and hitting Starscream on the head.

"Oww, Ok I'm sorry" Starscream said rubbing his helm.

"Enough with your stupidity both of you we have to find this shard to revive Lord Megatron" Frenzy said to the other Decepticons.

"We don't need the shard I have found something that can be used over and over again" Barricade chuckled darkly.

"And that would be" asked Bonecrusher.

"I was following the signal for a shard of the Allspark, then four Autobots came past with two meat sacks in another car, when the signal went past me I decided to follow it I crashed into the meat sacks car and the signal was so strong it had to be coming from the inside, when they got out the girl had the strong Allspark reading coming off her so we use her to wake Lord Megatron up" Barricade finished his story this made Starscream start to laugh Bonecrusher punched him so he would shut up if he knew was good for him.

"Well then a source of power we can use constantly, Decepticons we have to find it" Soundwave said.

"Barricade can you find a lock on this person's position, we will get her tonight" asked Blackout.

"Already have it, but we cannot get her yet she is with the Autobots we will have to get her when she is out on her own" Barricade chuckled.

Sam Witwicky house.

Sergeant Epps and Major Lennox had come to Sam's house to watch the football game with his dad after dinner he dragged both of them to the side.

"Guess what happened to me today" Sam said to the two men, their faces were confused of what the teenager was trying to get off his chest.

"No idea Sam" laughed Lennox.

"Please do tell" Epps joined in on the laugh.

"I got a call of a girl who knows the Autobots and I could hear Optimus chuckling in the background" Sam said doing a fist pump in the air, to see the look on Lennox and Epps faces was hysterical.

"You serious their awake" laughed Lennox.

"Yes they are and we need to go to the Autobot base to see they need to talk to us about something" Sam explained, the both looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Ron, Judy we have to go something came up and Sam has to come too, if you don't mind" Lennox said to Sam's parents.

"No we don't mind as long as he comes home safely" Judy said to Lennox and Epps.

"We will make sure that he stays out of trouble" replied Epps. Rushing out of the house Lennox, Epps and Sam got into Eppses car. They were travelling to new the base of the Autobots it took them a good 7 hours to get there.

When Sam and the others got the Lennox opened up the door Jazz poked his head round the corner to see who it was because the only people that knew about the base was the military, Kim, Logan, Jean, Scott, Storm and the Professor. He was shocked to see Lennox, Epps and Sam at the base he came over to them smiling.

"Hey guys, long time no se how long has it been about 7 months maybe more" Jazz joked he lead the way to Optimus's office inside Sam saw a girl and Optimus sitting at his desk. Jazz picked them all up and placed them onto the table Optimus looked down to Sam and the others.

"Sam, Lennox and Epps this is Kimberley, she was the one that called you earlier" I waved at them they all smiled back.

"Wow you found this place by yourself, this was supposed to be well hided from people" laughed Epps.

"No I got brought here, from when I met Wheeljack, Prowl, Perceptor and Red Alert" I smiled they all looked at me confused they must not know about them four.

"They are some more Autobots that came to Earth a long time ago" Optimus laughed.

Optimus explained everything to Sam, Lennox and Epps of what had happened they looked at me sometimes they couldn't believe that I was a mutant that went to school for gifted youngsters.

"Ok now that we know everything, you bumped into a Decepticon bet that was a hell of a fright" Sam joked. We all spent time together talking about what they all did we didn't know what time it was but Sam, Lennox and Epps were getting tired so they decided to got to sleep in the car they had fallen to sleep and I was sitting with Optimus looking at data pads.

"Kimberley, Ironhide needs to talk to you about something he will be here shortly" when I looked at Optimus I was confused about what was going to happen, Ironhide had walked in this made we worry a little.

"Kim, there I no need to worry all I'm going to say is that you will need a guardian like Sam has Bumblebee" he laughed at this.

"But who will be my guardian" I asked I started to rub my eyes they were getting heavy.

"I will" Optimus said this made mine and Ironhide's jaws drop.

"You will be my guardian but you have more important things to do instead of looking after me" I replied I looked up towards Optimus he had a smile on his face I could tell that he really wanted to be my guardian, I couldn't argue with the leader so I sighed in defeat.

"Ok you can be my guardian" this made Optimus and Ironhide laugh I got up and stretched. "I think its time for me to go to bed now guys I will see you all tomorrow" when I said this Optimus had got up then picked me us as well.

"Now that I am your guardian I have to drive you around to places" he laughed, I groaned what had I put myself up to. Walking into the main habger Optimus placed me down on the floor the transformed he took me back home that was when I bumped into Logan standing in the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey Squirt, Optimus just drop you off" he asked, rubbing my head we both walked inside.

"Yea he did and now he's my guardian so he has to look after me" I replied shaking my head.

"Haha well everything is ready for tomorrow, your bags all packed and so is mine" he laughed we walked into the kitchen full of laughter and conversation backed potato was on the menu tonight. Logan had put the plate in front of me he walked out for a minute I looked at he clock it was 11:00pm Logan walked back in Wheelie and Brains went that far behind him.

"Hey Kim" Brains said.

"Hey what's up" Wheelie said after him.

"Hey you two how come you didn't come to base" I asked.

"We decided to sleep in" chuckled Wheelie.

"Right having an extra dose of recharging" I laughed. These made Logan laugh with me I had finished eating my dinner grabbed a can of lemonade from the cooler and grabbed Logan strawberry milk. Brains and Wheelie quickly rushed up to my room they stayed out of the line of sight so that no one would see them. We sat in the living room, Bobby was still up, and he looked at us and smiled.

"Hey Kim, What am you doing for winter break" he asked.

"I'm going to Mission City with Logan, what about you" I replied.

"Cool have fun I'm going to Boston to see my family" bobby laughed. Nodding my head I finished my pop then got up.

"Well night guys, I'm going to bed" I walked slowly out of the room I dashed up the stairs I came into my room Brains and Wheelie were transformed in disguise mode and sleeping I got my pj's out of my bag ran into the shower room had a quick shower, coming back into my room the worst headache hit me I thought I could hear muffled voices I fell to the floor with a grate thud Logan was in my room follow by Scott, Jean and Storm picking me up I was still holding my head the muffled voices continued until they stopped. I stopped holding my I was in Logan's arms we were all I'm med bay he placed me down on the bed I looked around, Scott smiled at me.

"Kim what happened" Jean asked she was worried.

"I had a sudden headache that attacked me out of nowhere" I replied laughing.

"You're stopping down here so that I can keep an eye on you" Jean said.

"And I'm stopping here too so that I can keep you company" Logan smiled.

"Ok I'm going to try and sleep for a few hours" I laid my head down on the pillow and dropped off to sleep whilst I was sleeping a strange dream came into my head there stood a black robot with light blue optics, it was about the same height of Sideswipe, Mirage, Prowl and Jazz. It seemed to be talking I could only pick out a sentence it was saying

_"I'm Blitz Gear, the new Autobot on the team" _it was a girl so Arcee would have someone to talk to. The picture of the Black Autobot disappeared I awoke I had a cold sweat on my forehead Logan was asleep in the armchair I looked at the clock it was 3:00am I got out of the bed to go to the bathroom, I went to the bathroom then came back to get some more sleep. By the time I got back into bed Logan was awake he sat in the chair.

"Hey squirt you all right" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine, just have to go to the bathroom" I replied.

"Would you like a drink" he said getting up.

"Yes please, just some milk" I smiled he nodded his head then walked out of the door he returned a few minutes later with two glasses of milk he sat down in the next to my bed he gave me the glass I started to drink when I finished I cuddled back down to get some more sleep. Logan just sat and watched me sleep. When I woke back up again Logan was not in the armchair Jean had walked past my bed, I looked at her she noticed that I was awake and smiled.

"Good morning Kim how are you felling today" she asked as she came to my bedside she put a thermometer in my mouth to check my temperature. She then took it out she checked my pulse next I waited for her to finish doing her routine check ups.

"I'm fine it was just a bad headache that decided to make it a full scale attack" I replied laughing this made her smile.

"Logan has got everything ready for your trip with him and the Autobots" she patted my head and walked out. Getting up slowly off the bed a pair of jeans, black top and red trainers had been placed on the armchair, grabbing them I walked into the bathroom to change. Walk back out to come face to face with Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Rouge they had a big smiles on their faces; Kurt had his hands behind his back,

"Hi Guys are you ok" I asked.

"Yes I'm just fine me, Kitty, Bobby and Rouge got you something to make you feel better" Kurt replied he pulled a small box from behind his back I looked at it, it was rapped in back and red ribbon he handed it to me I opened it up to find a bracelet with my name craved into it in fancy writing.

"We all have one now see" Kitty said she showed me what she meant her name was craved onto hers, I smiled I loved the present so much I gave them all a big hug we all laughed I carried my pj's.

"I will see you guys soon" I said as we walked into the living room Logan was sitting on one of the couches two bags were on the floor next to him.

"Morning Squirt, breakfast is on the side" he said

"Which bag is mine" I asked he taped the bag I had I opened it up and placed my pj's I there. Then I walked into the kitchen in the microwave was a pile of pancakes with honey on top. I heated them up waiting for the microwave to ping I got the cream out and a can of pop, the microwave pinged as I got the pancakes out and placed a big dollop of cream on top I started to eat them when the other kids came in and started to have breakfast they talked to me whilst we were eating having a good old conversation. I had finished eating the pancakes and placed my plate in the dishwasher, Storm had come into the kitchen she smiled at me I smiled back at her I grabbed my lemonade from of the table I bumped in Scott.

"Sorry Scott" I said rubbing my head.

"It's ok" he ruffled my hair I just rolled my eyes I walked back into the living room Logan had just got up he slung both bags over his shoulder I followed him out of the doors we both walked down to the Autobot base when we reached it Leadfoot, Roadbuster and Topspin were outside with some of the others in disguise mode. Wheelie and Brains were here as well.

"Hey Kim, Logan you two ready we will be traveling by airplane" smiled Wheelie.

"Oh grate airplane" groaned Logan.

"What's the matter with airplanes Logan" I asked.

"I hate getting on them they make me sick" he replied.

"I've never been on one" I laughed.

"Kim" I heard Storms voice called me and Logan turned around to see her running down the road with something in her hand she stopped in front of us.

"Sweetie you forgot this" she handed me a thick blanket I smiled at her she waved goodbye to us then ran back up the road. I could see Ironhide putting up some weapons into one of the 7 jumbo airplanes that were docked in the air space at the back of the hangers it had NEST on the side of them. Lennox and Epps came walking over to me they both dressed in uniform I looked them up and down and smiled there uniform looked cool. Logan walked off over towards Preceptor and his little group.

"Hey Kim you and Logan will have to wear one of these" Epps said showing me his NEST jacket.

"Do you have one in my size" I laughed.

"Yea we do" Lennox laughed as well I followed Epps and Lennox into the hangers the Autobots were all moving about we had to keep to the side or they would trample all over us three still holding the blanket in my arms Lennox gave me a brand new jacket I placed down the blanket down for two minutes to put it on. Epps and Lennox looked at me and smiled.

"What do you think I'm right good solider right" this made us all laugh Optimus came over to us all.

"Hello you three" he crouched down to greet us.

"Good morning Optimus" I smiled he looked at my jacket and laughed.

"Come on all the planes are nearly ready, its time to get the others on there" Epps said to all of us we walked out side Lennox took the blanket off me and he carried it to the planes all the other Autobots were on the planes they were about to take off. Logan was waiting for me, Epps and Lennox, walking over to the plane Optimus transformed into his semi-truck mode Lennox lead the way. We all sat down and strapped ourselves in for the ride Logan had his head between his knees. He must have really hated getting on planes; I had nerves kicking in now the plane started up I was worried when the plane took off I gripped the seat I was sitting on tightly I claws accidently came out. This made Epps and Lennox jump with fright Sam poked his head to see what was happening, Logan looked up and smiled then the put his head back between his knees we were flying to Mission City for some reason. I made my claws go back in-between my knuckles and smiled at Lennox and Epps they relaxed back into their seats.

"This is going to be fun" Lennox laughed I punched him in the side, this made us both laugh.

"Why are we going to Mission City for anyway" I asked.

"Optimus is going to talk to is going to talk to Galloway about the Decepticon activity he is going to get into so much trouble" Epps laughed he gave Lennox a high five.

"Will he ask who me and Logan is" I asked looking at Lennox.

"Yea he will want to know but if he starts shouting at you please don't try and kill him with your claws" Lennox smiled.

"I will try not to" I smiled sweetly.

"No wait please do" Epps chuckled. We were enjoying a good conversation Logan or Sam never joined in because Logan was still air sick and Sam was just too tired to say anything, Lennox had passed me my blanket I wrapped it around me to keep myself warm I started to drop off to sleep for a while my head was leaning forward Lennox moved it so that it was resting on his shoulder. I woke up 4 hours later I was being carried by Logan, we were in another base I coughed Logan looked down and smiled.

"Hey darlin are you ok" he asked as he stopped, Lennox and Epps Looked down at me too and smiled.

"Yea I'm good, how long have I been asleep" I replied looking around the Autobots were sitting down Sam was with Bumblebee, Ratchet was with Wheeljack. The others were all over the place there were also lots of people around working on machines and talking to the Autobots this must have been where the Autobots had come from before they got moved.

"So who are these two" asked a man in a suit.

"Mr. Galloway these are the two that found the Autobots" Lennox said formerly to this man.

"Grate just what we need more civilians in on the government secret, where is Optimus Prime I must speak with him about this" growled Galloway.

"I'm right here Mr. Galloway" Optimus bent down to talk to the man.

"How many more people do you have to bring into this matter" screeched Galloway.

"We owe them our lives there the ones that had woken us up from cryostatis sleep" replied Optimus trying not to raise his voice. Galloway turned his attention to me and Logan I was still in his arms he walked over to us his eyes were blazing with fury.

"What are your names" he asked he sounded annoyed.

"My names Logan and this is Kimberley" he replied.

"How did you find the Autobots?" his tone was became angrier.

"We found them when me and Kim here were traveling to Alkali Lake who Kim was because we are both mutants" Logan said in a cool tone I could tell that he was getting angry because his body was tensing up.

"That's when we found Wheeljack, Prowl, Preceptor and Red Alert all deactivated" I jumped in they both looked down at me Logan placed me on the floor.

"Oh really, I didn't ask for your opinion child" Galloway snapped, I could feel my claws shifting under my skin I had to fight off the urge to kill him, so I just walked away over to Ironhide.

"Now I understand why you hate him so much" I grumbled as Ironhide picked me up this made him laugh.

"Yea its fun right" he joked. Optimus walked over to me he looked into my eyes and smiled at me.

"Are you all right Kim" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yea just peachy" I was really in a bad mood he walked away now I felt bad Ironhide took me outside whilst Optimus, Logan, Lennox and Epps talked to Galloway.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Me and Ironhide were sitting outside the sky had turned gray I started chuckling on the thought with Storm controlling the weather again.

"You better now" asked Ironhide.

"Yea I guess so I just can't believe that he called me child I'm a teenager can't he tell the difference" I replied Ironhide brought me back inside, Optimus, Epps, Lennox, Logan and Galloway were still arguing about something me and Ironhide both sighed.

"You two mutant freaks shouldn't have found the Autobots in the first place" snarled Galloway this ticked Logan off badly, his claws came out and he put them by Galloway's trough.

"Now listen here bub, Kimberley and I have run into a Decepticon I have a felling that the war between the Autobots or the Decepticons aren't over, so if you don't shut the hell up I will gladly make you" Logan growled violently at Galloway.

"Ok ok I will" Galloway said it like a girl I flew over to Logan after he threatened him, his claws were still out I looked at him and smiled, this made him laugh they went in-between his knuckles. Galloway ran out of the room when Logan let him go, Ironhide started laughing at the look on Galloway's face when Logan started shouting at him.

"ha-ha never seen him so scared in his entire life" Ironhide laughed harder, this made us laugh at that's when I feel to my knees in pain this headache was getting stronger everyday. I fell onto my side I could see Logan, Lennox and Epps rushing over to me, Optimus was talking to Ironhide he rushed out that's when everything went black.

I could still hear things that were going on around me.

"Is she ok" hearing Optimus's voice full of concern.

"She is just unconscious, breathing by herself" Ratchet was explaining.

"I hope she will be ok" said Skids I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yea me too, I don't like see her like this man" sobbed Mudflap.

"Lets hope she gets better" I heard Ironhide say the doors to the med bay opened and closed I heard allot of footsteps walk out

"Optimus stay here with her with Ratchet I have to go outside for a bit" there was Logan.

"Logan hold up" that was Lennox the footsteps walked out of the room

"Ratchet, I going to remain here for sometime to watch over her" Optimus cared for me allot he was more like a dad than a guardian.

"All right Optimus, she will be fine" Ratchet said he walked into another room,

I was unconscious for the next four days when I finally awoke I was alone I looked around then coughed my eyes hurt I squinted them at lot of times then rubbed them again. Having another look around I saw get well cards and balloons plus flowers, under my arm was a soft teddy hearing footsteps enter the room I looked to see who it was Optimus had walked in with Ratchet they saw me up.

"Ahh Kimberley are you felling better" Ratchet asked he walked over to my bed well it was a berth Optimus sat on the end of it, I smiled at them.

"Hiya, guys" I coughed "I'm good"

"That's good I just have to do some scans" Ratchet said his lasers scanned my body. "Your doing well but you just have a cough and a cold, you will be able to leave med bay today" he finished "Optimus you have to make sure she rest's allot more than usual" Optimus nodded to ratchet's request.

"You sure do make my spark race young one, its good to see you better" Optimus said I looked into his optics he had worry in there.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you all worry" I said smiling weakly "Where did all these things come from"

He looked around and smiled "They came from the NEST members and us"

"Really you didn't have to get me them" I smiled.

"We thought that it would help you to get better" Skids, Mudflap and Ironhide came in I looked up at them Ironhide smiled at me Skids and Mudflap started to jump up and down for joy.

"Hiya Kim" Skids and Mudflap chorused together.

"Hi guys" coughing my body started to shake.

"Don't make her talk, she is still ill idiot's" Ironhide grumbled at the twins I smiled weakly at him. I looked up at Optimus he looked tired how long has he been watching over me that's the question I want to know I thought.

"Optimus you look tired, go and rest" I managed to say without yawning, he looked up and shook his head.

"I have to make sure your better before anything" he said to me, I looked up and sighed.

"Ratchet whack him over the helm and tell him he has to rest too" Ratchet smiled at that request.

"She is right you do have to rest too Optimus" Ratchet glared at him with a sigh Optimus walked out of med bay, I was triumphant one more time doing a little fist pump in the air. Lennox and Epps walked in Ironhide picked them up and placed them on the berth.

"How are you feeling kiddo" asked Lennox he came up to me and gave me a hug then released me.

"Feeling better, that for sure" I replied "Where's Logan"

"He is sleeping, that man can sleep for a long time" Epps laughed.

"Well he dose deserve it" Ironhide chuckled Skids and Mudflap walked out of the room, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Mirage came in. Ironhide walked out with Lennox and Epps waving a goodbye.

"Hey Kim" Mirage said walking up to the berth.

"Hey guys" I smiled I could feel myself getting better.

Talking trough the radio "You made us all worry about ya" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah you made Optimus worry the most" Sideswipe smiled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to and..." I couldn't finish off my sentence I yawned.

"I think someone is still tired" Ratchet looked over at us all "Come on med bay is closed for the day so Kim can rest some more" Ratchet was shooing them out of the door Logan walked past him. Ratchet walked back over to my berth he picked up Logan and placed him by my side. "She is going to go back to sleep Logan" Ratchet walked back into the other room.

"Hi Logan" he smiled at me then hugged me.

"Do you know how worried I have been" he asked.

"If you have been very worried as Optimus has than yeah I can tell" this made us both laugh I yawned again.

"Night Kim" Logan said smiling rubbing my head.

"Night Logan" I smiled I rested my head on the pillow and started to drop off to sleep, I felt cold I grabbed the blankets and hid under them to keep myself warm. When I woke back up Optimus was sitting on my berth with Lennox, Epps and Logan my hair was a mess.

"What time is it" I asked.

"It's 6:00pm in the evening, Kim you have been sleeping the whole day away" Lennox said smiling as he rubbed my head.

"A whole day wow that's allot of rest and I feel better already laughed I looked over towards Optimus "Your meant to be resting Optimus" he looked at me and smiled.

"I have been resting it doesn't take us that long to recharge" he laughed I decided to get up and move about I was wearing my Pj's standing I stretched I walked over to Logan he was sitting cross legged I sat in his lap, Epps, Lennox and Optimus all smiled.

"You ok Kim" Logan asked wrapping his arms around.

"Im getting kind of hungry now" I replied smiling.

"Well we have to change that don't we" laughed Epps rubbing my head.

"Ok is rubbing my head a favorite pass time or something" I asked they all laughed at me, I go off Logan's lap Epps, Lennox and Logan got up Optimus picked us up then placed us all on the floor. We were walking towards the rec room, Wheeljack was sitting down at one of the tables in the rec room, and Lennox got everyone a sandwich to eat. Lennox, Epps and Logan had to do something so they didn't eat with me I happy sat with Optimus and Wheeljack.

"It's good to see you better Kim" Wheeljack smiled at me I swallowed the part of the sandwich I had in my mouth.

"It's good to be better" I said laughing.

"You still have to rest and you know that" Optimus said to me.

"I know dad... i mean Optimus" I went bright red with embarrassment Optimus looked down at me and smiled.

"Did you just call Optimus dad Kim" asked Wheeljack.

"Yea I did it was a simple mistake" I was sill red with embarrassment.

"It's ok Kim" laughed Wheeljack I had finished my sandwich.

"Optimus can you place me on the floor please" I asked.

"Of course" he replied smiling he placed his hand on the table I climbed onto his palm then placed it down on the floor I took my plate over to the sink Optimus got up from his seat.

"Ready to go see Jazz and Prowl" Optimus asked as he picked me up.

"Sure I'm sorry for calling you dad" I laughed going a little red.

He laughed "its fine, I think of you as my daughter Kimberley" I smiled at this. Optimus took me to Jazz and Prowl's room, when we entered Jazz was resting and Prowl was working at his desk he looked up and smiled.

"Hiya Kim your looking better than ever" Prowl smiled.

"Ha-ha thanks" I laughed.

"Has Optimus told you the good news yet" Prowl asked

"What good news" I replied I was confused.

"That Jazz and I are expecting" Prowl chuckled.

"Really a baby" I was so shocked to hear this but excited.

"They are called Sparklings" Optimus chuckled.

"Oh ok a Sparkling wow congratulation" a buzz of excitement washed over me. "Let me guess Logan already knows" Optimus and Prowl laughed, Jazz woken up to hear the sound of us talking and laughing.

"Hiya beautiful" Jazz said to me I blushed.

"Aww that is just too cute" Prowl laughed.

"Guys stop it" I said hiding away from their gaze.

"You going to help me look after this Sparkling Kim" Jazz asked.

"I err well have to go back to school soon, winter break is only for a month and you guys have to stop here" I replied playing with my trouser bottoms.

"Oh, I forgot about that" Jazz looked at the floor; he seamed upset the hormones were kicking in.

"Jazz doesn't be upset please" I begged him he looked up and smiled.

"I can't be upset not with you around you way to cute" he smiled my cheeks flared up red again.

"Meh please stop it" I begged laughing. "So have you came up with any names yet" changing the subject.

"No we haven't but the Sparkling is a Femme" Prowl smiled holding jazz close to him.

"Femme... Are you saying that the Sparkling is going to be a girl" I asked. Optimus nodded his head, we had a fun time talking to Jazz and Prowl about the Sparkling, and we left them both to spend some quality time together.

"What do you think Optimus about having a Sparkling around the place" I asked.

"Well we haven't had Sparklings around because of the war" he replied. Optimus had taken me back to his quarters he sat down on his berth I was sitting in his hand.

"Yea not the best place to be bringing kids up is it, did you have a family Optimus" he looked down at me I could see hurt in his optics "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the past" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I did have a family both my mate and Sparkling got killed" I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Sorry" I whispered tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't cry my little one" Optimus said in his fatherly tone. I looked up at him and wiped my tears away and smiled for him to make him feel better.

"Optimus where do I sleep, since I have been sleeping in med bay" I asked

"Well you can sleep in one of the human rooms or you can sleep in here with me so that I know you will be safe in case something happens" Optimus replied.

"Can I stop in here with you please" I smiled.

He laughed "of course you can" he got up because we had to go and get my blanket I had been sleeping on, Ratchet and Wheeljack were in med bay cleaning it up from what it looked like something had exploded.

"What happened here" Optimus asked.

"Well, One of Wheeljack's inventions blew up" Ratchet replied laughing. I felt a sharp twinge on my heart

"Optimus can you place me on the floor please" I said breathlessly he did what I had asked I was standing on the floor trying to get my breathing under control, my body collapsed I could feel myself fitting. Ratchet had picked me up and placed me onto the berth getting his lasers out again to check what the matter was. Blackness took me but I could feel something cold shift thought my body it was cold like metal. When I awoke again I opened up my eyes but everything looked different, Optimus was standing at the side of my berth.

"What happened to me guys I feel weird" my voice had changed but only a little.

"Kimberley I don't know how to explain this but you're a robotic organism" Ratchet was speechless.

"You mean like you guys" I asked,

"Yes like us young one" Optimus said I looked around med bay I could see things in a whole new prospective this was amazing. Lennox and Epps had come in they brought three vehicles in two cars and a motorbike.

"Here ya go Ratchet just what you asked for" Epps said parking one of the cars.

"Thank you, now Kimberley I will need you to pick a vehicle form that you can use" Ratchet said to me I nodded my head.

"Can I get up please" I asked Ratchet nodded his head Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet were in here with me, Optimus helped me to get up and stand on my own I looked at the vehicles they got stored in my memory. "I have found one"

"Ok think of that form" I did what I was told I revved my engine I had transformed into a black Lamborghini Murcielago "How do I transform back"

"Think about us" Ratchet smiled I thought of the Autobots and I could feel myself growing bigger, I had did it I transformed into my robot moad so this is what it's like to be tall I still had to look up to talk to Optimus but not that much.

"This is cool" I laughed Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide chuckled.

"Wow Kim is that you" asked Epps he looked up towards me I smiled.

"Yea it's me, what are the others going to say" I said.

"They possibly won't believe that you're an Autobot" laughed Lennox.

"Grate I get to design you some weapons" Ironhide looked happy when he said this I smiled looking up to Optimus he had a smile on his face he rubbed my helm.

"Welcome to the family Kim" I smiled.

"Wait don't I have to pick an Autobot name" I asked Ratchet smiled.

"Yes you do but that can wait" Optimus replied.

"Logan has to see you yet he is going to be shocked" Lennox laughed we walked out of med bay and into the rec room. All eyes fell apon me I was quite, walking up to a table with Optimus where Logan was sitting with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Prowl the looked up and stared.

"Hi guys" I said shyly.

"Who's this one, never seen her around" asked Prowl.

"Prowl it me Kim" I replied his expressions was shocked I think everyone in the room was shocked. The twins ran over to have a look at me.

"Wow look at you Miss Autobot" Skids said I looked at him and rolled my optics.

"She is very pretty" Mudflap said to his brother

"Shut up guys" I growled.

"Wow feisty" Skids purred I felt like I could hit them now I understand why Ironhide hates them so much; I made myself jump when three claws like blades came out of my hand.

"If I was you I'd run far away as possible" they looked at me with frightened expressions.

"Run" they both shouted and bolted from the rec room; Optimus was looking down me and shaking his head but laughing at the same time.

"What sorry" I laughed Ironhide came over chuckling then he examined my weapons.

"Just like in human form you are able to get your claws out" he joked I brought them back in and grinned. We all sat down it was now 12:00am in the morning we were talking about my life before I found the Autobots I told them I could only remember certain things like killing two people and remembering my name but the rest was just a blur. I had been in my robot form for a long time but I was grate to be with the Autobots.

"Ratchet can I change back now" I asked.

"You could have changed back ages ago" he replied smiling, I thought of my human form and started to grow smaller until I stopped, I was normal again that's when the tiredness was kicking in.

"Ok I need to get some sleep now my body is telling me I running out of energy" Optimus got up from his seat; we both said our good nights and walked back to Optimus's quarters. My blankets had been placed on the same berth as Optimus's he lay down and placed me on the blankets I pulled the quilt over me and rested my head on my pillow.

"Hey Optimus, can I tell you something" I asked he looked down at me and smiled.

"Sure you can" he replied.

"The reason I called you dad was because, you act so much like one towards me than a guardian" I smiled sleepily.

"As I said before I think of you as my daughter Kim, I will protect you and you know that don't you" he said as he pulled the quilt over me more he tucked me in and I fell to sleep easily. I didn't get up until after 12:00pm Optimus was busy working at his desk, kicking off the quilt I yawned with my arms stretched out wide.

"Morning young one" Optimus's chuckled sweetly.

"Morning" I yawned again I stood up walking to the end of the berth and flying over towards Optimus.


	16. Chapter 16

For Xireana Morinozuka Prime as promised a new part for you to read hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 16

Epps and Lennox were sitting on Optimus's desk as well, they were busy looking at paperwork I walked up to them and smiled. Logan and Ironhide had just walked in walking up to the desk Ironhide placed Logan down he had three plates of sandwiches. He gave two of the plates to Lennox and Epps he looked at me then slapped his head.

"Sorry Kim I thought you would still be asleep" he came and sat down I laughed but he gave me half of his sandwich.

"What are we all doing" I asked right before I started to eat my sandwich.

"Well me and Lennox have reports to do" chuckled Epps

"I'm looking for weapons that will suite you" laughed Ironhide he turned and walked out the office.

"I'm doing reports as well" Optimus said.

"Cool, I'm going to get dressed and talk to some of the others see ya later guys" I smiled hovering down to the floor.

"Have fun, by the way you clothes are in my room look for my scent ok" Logan said as I reached the floor from hovering myself down there, walking out of Optimus's quarters I picked up on Logan scent and followed it I found my bag and had a look of what to wear today. I found my IPod, laptop and some drawing paper with pens in my side pocket of the bag getting my clothes out I walked into Logan's bathroom to have a shower. I walked out of Logan's room after having my shower and getting dressed, on one was in the corridors I decided to go Autobot for a while. When I grew bigger I smiled to myself I was getting better at this I thought. Then I saw a flash of green then orange the next moment I knew I was on the floor.

"Get back here twins" there was Ironhide's voice booming from around the corner, the twins had stopped when they bumped into me.

"Sorry Kim gotta go" Skids said as he rushed to get away so did Mudflap.

"What happened Kim are you feeling ok, do I need to get Ratchet" Ironhide was over by my side in a flash, he was worried.

"No I'm find the twins ran into me" I smiled he helped me to get up.

"I'm going to kill them" he laughed.

"Go get them Uncle Ironhide" I slapped my helm 'I'm such a dope' I thought, he smiled at me and then gave me a hug.

"See ya later" he walked off around the left corner to go to med bay. I walked in the other direction. I walked past a beam were I could see my refection I looked a lot like Prowl. I had door wings that shifted to show certain emotions my whole metal frame work was black, I laughed of the thought when Jazz tickled his. But the thing that got me was how much I looked like Blitz Gear from my dream, maybe it was me but who knows I carried on walking down the corridor. I decided to go and talk to Jazz for a while walking down to his and Prowl's room, I started to hum a song it had a sweet harmony to it. Knocking on the door Jazz answered I smiled.

"Hiya Jazz" I smiled.

"Come in Kim, Prowler's not here if you're looking for him" Jazz laughed.

"No I just decided to come and talk to ya actually" I laughed walking in with him I pulled up a chair next to him.

He smiled "That's fine me and Prowler have come up with two names for our Sparkling wanna hear 'em" he asked.

I giggled "Yes please" this brought a bigger smile to Jazz's face.

"Well there is Scarlett and Starlight" I was thinking about those names 'they are nice, maybe I could put a couple of names forward but I don't want to make Jazz upset about the names they already have'.

"I can put two names forward Jazz" I asked.

"Course ya can" he laughed.

"How about Melody or Harmony" I saw Jazz's optics light up I thinks that a yes.

"They're wonderful Kim" Prowl's voice made me and Jazz jump.

"Not funny" Jazz and I coursed together; we looked at one another and started laughing.

COM-LINK "Ratchet to Kim"

I touched the side of my helm "Kim here, what's up"

"I need you to come to med bay"

"Be right there"

COM-LINK END

"Jazz, Prowl I have to go see Ratchet don't forget to rest a lot Jazz" I said they both laughed, walking to med bay I was thinking about what Ratchet wanted to talk me about I prayed I wasn't in trouble. Arriving in med bay the door opened I could see Ratchet and Optimus was present too, ok I was starting to worry about what was going to happen.

"There you are Kim I have something to show you" Ratchet smiled I walked over to him he had something covered, when I reached his side he pulled it off I could see a human lying down.

"You wanted to show me a human but I already know about them" I looked at him and he was chuckling "what's so funny"

"Oh thanks Kim you cannot recognize me, well you wouldn't really" I knew that voice from anywhere it was Wheeljack's. But he was human how was that possible he was a Cybertronian Autobot.

"Wheeljack is that you" looking down he looked about 5ft 9inch, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes he was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and a white jacket with red stripes on it with green pumps.

"No way this is a trick how the hell" I was shocked.

"This is his holoform Kim, we all have one except for you because you don't need one" Ratchet chuckled.

"Whoa this is so cool" I laughed "Now who's the small one right Wheeljack" Wheeljack looked up towards me and smiled.

"Yep I certainly know how it feels" Ratchet and Optimus were laughing along now, Ironhide had walked in with the twins they were holding there heads.

"Ironhide what did you do to them" Ratchet growled at him.

"Just teaching them a lesson that's all" Ironhide growled back.

"Both of you stop it" Optimus commanded they both looked at him and looked at the floor I could tell that Optimus was annoyed about something. 'Ok Kim you have to find out what is up with Optimus' I thought watching Optimus holding his helm as Ironhide walked out and left the twins in med bay, Ratchet remained quite.

"Twins get on them two berth's there I will be with you shortly" the twins nodded and walked to the berth's Skids looked like he was about to fall, running over to his side to help him stand I helped him onto the berth Mudflap was already on his.

"What happened guys" I asked.

"Well the thing was we were running from Bumblebee because we were playing up and we bumped into Ironhide then he came chasing after us because Bumblebee told him what was going down" Skids laughed.

"Yea then we bumped into you, we carried on running then we went crashing into some of the extra berths then we wound up here" sighed Mudflap.

"You two are dope's you both know that right" I laughed.

"Kim are you coming to get some energon for these two with me" Optimus asked this made me jump.

"Yea I'm coming be right back guys" me and Optimus both walked outside into the corridor. "Are you all right" I asked he looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes I'm fine just running out of power" he replied.

"Poor you, I will have to get some energon for you as well" this made him chuckle he rubbed my helm.

"Aren't I meant to be looking after you?" he asked placing his hand by his side.

"Whatever boss bot" he laughed at my nickname i had gotten that of Bumblebee.

We had reached the rec room Optimus showed me where the energon dispenser was Jazz was in here sitting with Red Alert, Optimus handed me a cup of energon I walked over to Jazz and Red Alert.

"Hey Kim how are you" asked Red Alert after finishing talking to Jazz.

"I'm fine how are you" I replied I waved at Jazz.

"I'm good, Jazz was just telling me what they are going to call the Sparkling" I smiled taking a seat in-between him and Red Alert and started to drink the energon I had a warm felling to it.

"So what are you going to call her?" I asked, Jazz smiled and rubbed my helm.

"We are going to call her Melody" I was shocked they had picked the name I said as a suggestion.

"R-Really but that was the name I gave you about an hour and a half ago" I couldn't believe it my spark was jumping for joy.

"Yea me and Prowler were talking about it we both loved the name Melody so that is what we are calling her" he laughed I blushed a little I looked around the rec room Optimus had left. I was still talking to Jazz when Mirage came up behind Red Alert and kissed his cheek Red Alert blushed bright red in the face plates.

"Mirage stop it, not in front of everyone" me and Jazz had big smiles on our faces.

"Awww guys this is just sooo cute" Jazz smiled getting up to hug both Mirage and Red Alert. I made sure that Jazz would be ok getting over to them; I didn't want Jazz or the Sparkling getting hurt.

"Awww guys this is cute, how many other bonded pairs are there in this place" I asked they all smiled.

"Well there are me and Prowler, these two as you have just clearly seen Jolt and Arcee then Ratchet and Wheeljack" Jazz smiled.

"Wow really, wait Wheeljack and Ratchet but they don't seem to be together" I looked at Jazz in confusion.

"They are trust me they are we have seen them kissing at times" Jazz giggled.

"OMG" was all I could say I got up and walked up to the three mech's.

They all laughed they gave me a group hug, I laughed with them when the hug ended I walked back into med bay to talk to the twins some more. Wheeljack was back in Autobot moad, he and Ratchet we talking about something walking right pass them so that I didn't hear. When I reached the twins they were arguing about something.

"When we get out of this place I will give you such an ass whoopin" Skids shouted at his brother.

"Yea, yea whatever" Mudflap mocked his brother's motions.

Sighing I walked back the way I had came not paying attention to where i was going, i bumped right into jetfire.

"Sorry Jetfire" i looked up at the old timer

"It's alright youngling, see you later" he chuckled as he walked away, i walked out of med bay i was getting bored i wanted to have a look at mission city to see what it would be like.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was around half past 3 in the afternoon i was bored, i have been walking round the Autobot base for a long time. Ok Im going on my laptop for a while, i walked towards Logan's room growing smaller i picked up my laptop and turned it on. i decided to look for pictures to draw for a while, a strange man walked into the room.

"Hey Kim are you ok" he asked.

"Who are you" i replied, he looked at me with blue eyes he was wearing black jeans with a red top and a blue jacket he smiled.

"It's me Optimus" he chuckled walking over to where i was sitting and sat down next to me looking at my drawing of a haunted castle. "Wow this is amazing i never knew you could draw like this" this made me smile.

"Oh My God i'm sorry i dident know it was you" i gave him a hug "yea i don't tell people about my talents really" i let go of him, he ruffled my hair a little.

"So what else do you like doing"

"Well i like listening to music that i like, errr drawing and reading plus all other things that intrest me really"

he nodded his head "Thats good you have things that you like to do unlike Sam well he has done a lot for us"

"Yea i know what you mean, Optimus would i be able to go out into the city for a bit"

he looked into my eyes and smiled "Of caurse you can, i will show you round" Lennox walked in after Optimus had just finished his sentance

"Optimus i will need you to fill out these reports for me if you dont mind" Lennox said to him

"I was just going to go out with..." he was about to finnish his scentance but i cut him off, that was very rude of you Kim you stupid ideot.

"Optimus you need to do your work i will ask one of the others i know you want to spend time with me but you have to look after the others as well and sorry for cutting you off like that" i appologised but he just chuckled.

"Your right, you are very wise for your age i will get one of the others to take you around mission city" Optimus walked out with Lennox shuting down my laptop quickly i ran out of the room to catch up to them. I saw Optimus talking to Mirage, i think that Mirage was going to take me out for a bit.

"Hey Kim you ready to go out yet" Mirage asked.

"Yea i ready" i replied as i walked up to him.

"Bye Kim have a good time out with Mirage stay safe will you" Optimus said in his fathaly tone again i loved it that he a was beeing so fathly towards me.

"Bye Dad" Mirage looked down me and had a confused look on his face plates, we both heard Optimus chuckle, me and Mirage walked towards the hangers main doors so that we could go to Mission city.

"Why did you call Optimus dad Kim" Mirage asked i looked up towards my friend.

"Well Optimus acts more like a father to me more than anything so i call him dad at times and he just chuckles at it" I laughed, this made Mirage chuckle he transformed into his alt moad. We got onto the main highway, we were going to have a cruze around Mission city.

"Hey Mirage, can i put my IPod on" i asked.

"Yea i don't see why not" i smiled as i placed my IPod into the docking station. I flicked though my playlist until i came to Black Veil Brides Fallen Angels.

Scream, shout, scream, shout  
>We are the fallen angels<p>

We are the in between  
>Cast down as sons of war<br>Struck to the earth like lightning  
>On this world we're torn<p>

We won't cause the pain  
>Of living out their law<br>Take joy in who you are  
>We know our wings are flawed<p>

We're bored to death in heaven  
>And down alone in hell<br>We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, woah, woah  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, woah<br>We are the fallen angels

Follow the morning star  
>A land where darkness failed<br>The passion left unholy  
>Now you found yourself<p>

We have nowhere to go  
>No one to wish us well<br>A cry to find our home  
>Our stories they will tell<p>

We're bored to death in heaven  
>And down alone in hell<br>We only want to be ourselves

We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, woah, woah  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, woah<br>We are the fallen angels

Scream, shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>Scream, shout, woah, woah

We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, woah, woah  
>To those who sing alone<br>No need to feel this sorrow  
>We scream, we shout, woah<br>We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout  
>We are the fallen angels<br>We scream, we shout, woah, woah, woah, woah  
>We shout, woah<br>We are the fallen angels 

Me and Mirage both sang along to the song, then we started laughing we had made it to Mission city he showed me everything. We enjoyed cruzing around the place, Mirage pulled over i watched as he activated his Holoform it looked awesome. Mirage was wearing black jeans red top and a black jacket with red trainers, we both got out of his alt moad and walked around. We both played up he pushed me and one point and i pushed him back haha we looked like brother and sister everyone looked at us and we both laughed again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"This is Starscream i have found the allspark fragment signiture, Barricade was on about" Starscream said through communication to the others.

"Starscream begin to get the girl, Blackout and Sideways are on the way" Soundwave replied.

"Got it" Starscream ended the communication, he transformered his red eyes glowing on his target Mirage looked up towards Starscream. Mirage pushed me towards the side in an allyway, to keep me out of sight.

"Ok Kim this is what you do you run quickly to a place where no Decepticon can see you go now" i ran to the other end of the allyway Mirage turned around and ran back towards his alt moad, quickly jumped into the drivers side and came driving towards Starscream he transformed and kicked him in the mouth. Starscream spat energon out of his mouth, Sideways came snaking up behind Mirage but Mirage was to quick he slamed his fist into Sidways face.

"Ironhide this is Mirage i have trouble with the Decepticons, i've told Kim to get out of here i need backup" Mirage said into his communcator.

"This is Ironhide we are comming" Ironhide boomed then the line ended.

I carried on running away from where Mirage was fighting the Decepticons, i wanted to help but i was no match for them i quickly got arcoss the road i got to a park where i stopped hidden away from the line of sight. I heard a helicopter fly over but i thourght nothing of it next thing the trees around me started to fall then a large hand grasped me i tryed to get away but couldent. I was face to face with a Decepticon its red eyes glowing.

"Target aquired comming back to base" it said it quickly transformed i was sitting in the passanger side, when we were flying by another plane was by its side. When we landed two little robots came on bored, they moved creeping towards me and grabbed my arms then moved me off the helicopter this place looked abondoned being marched inside there were six big Decepticons and the two small bots.

"Here we are just as planned" the helicopter bot said.

"Good well done Blackout, Starscream, Sideways you were good decoys for the Autobots" another one said.

"Whats is your name child" asked the plane i dident say anything. "I cammand you to talk" it screached the two little bots had let me go but i still dident say anything i just folded my arms and turned away from him.

"Haha, good one kid not showing Starscream respect" Blackout said. I continued to be quite i was watched at all times by one perticular robot, this lot were not like the Autobots at all this lot fourght all the time, bikkering and arguing i was just so bored.

"Man there should be something i could do" i shighed. The one robot that was watching me walked over oh crap in trouble now i moved owards the far wall so that i could duck if it tried to kill me.

"Hello there, my name is Soundwave whats yours" he asked i looked at the Decepticon was he trying to make a conversation with me or trying to get information out of me if he was im not falling for it. Well atleased he told me his name, i guess i cannot hurt to tell him mine.

"Hi Soundwave My name is Kimberley" then i shut the hell up.

"Its nice to meet you" was that a little laugh i heared in this Decepticon what is going on all the others are so threataning to me but this one is so kind i dont get it and its making my head hurt.

"What are their names" i asked Soundwave.

"Well" he showed me a data pad of the Decepticons.

Megatron- N/A

Starscream- F-22 Raptor

Barricade- Police Saleen S281

Frenzy - CD player

Bonecrusher - Buffalo H military vehicle

Blackout - MH-53M Pave Low IV

Soundwave- Mercedes Benz SLS AMG

Sideways - Audi R8

Laserbeak - Mechanical Condoor/Dragonhawk

The Fallen- Cybertronian Destroyer

Sentinel Prime - Rosenbauer Panther Airport crash tender fire truck

"Oh these are all their Alt modes right" he nodded "Mercedes awesome" this made him smirk

"Is it time to wake them up yet" asked Starscream.

"Not yet the energon process hasent been finnished, dont forget we dont have as much as the Autobots do" replied Barricade. I looked down at the floor i bet the Autobots are worried sick, as well as Logan.

**Autobot base**

"Optimus I'm so sorry, i dident know the Decepticons would attack" Mirage was really upset and apoligetic.

"It's ok Mirage we will find her" Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I took full responsibility and i blew it" Mirage turned and walked off to his qurters.

"Red Alert go and talk to him" Optimus said to Red Alert he nodded and ran off towards his Sparkmates qurters.

"Hey you come on you did the right thing if Kim stayed with you she might have gotten hurt" Red sat down next to Mirage.

"Yea your right but its still my fault no one can find her, i told her to go somewhere quite where no Decepticon could find her" Mirage got up and walked around his room for a while, then he dashed out of his room through to the main hanger he bumped into Ironhide.

"Sorry Ironhide" Mirage said looking at the floor.

"Mirage no one blames you for telling Kim to run away, you did what was best for her she dosent know how to fight yet so there was no way in hell she could have helped you" Ironhide said.

"Yea but its still my fault she isent here" Mirage rasied his voice a little.

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe are with Prowl they will find her i know it" Ironhide shouted as Mirage walked out of the main hanger and transformed speeding off towards mission city.

Logan was pacing up and down, if he carried on for much longer he would be making skid marks, Ratchet and Wheeljack were trying to get him to sit down for a while and rest, but he was having none of it.

**Decepticon base**

"Energon process is almost compleeted" said Starscream he looked over towards me "And you must spark them to life" he chuckled darkly. i looked up at him seeing his dark smile, i folded my arms and turned away.

"Blackout maybe you could scare her into doing it" Barricade said Blackout walked over towards me and started shouting at me.

"You will do what we say fleshling or we will kill you" i just snezzed at this remark i was not scared i was an Autobot.

"Blackout you know we cannot kill her she needs to help us" Soundwave said he was the more calmer one out of all the others. Blackout just grumbled and walked off, the small bots Frenzy and Lazerbeak i had no idea where they were. I got picked up by Sideways and placed into a cage on the far side away from Soundwave.

"Hey, put me down i dont want to go in no stupid cage" i shouted at him, but the door was allready shut i shighed and sat down in the far corner.

"Well this sucks" i muttered to myself.

"This i where you will be living from now on fleshling" snered Starscream.

"My name is Kimberley, so use it Decepti-creep" i snapped at him.

"Incolent little incect i should crush you for saying that" shouted Starscream then just walked away.

"Hey Starscream i think i have found something to make sure that she talks" Barricade said he was standing in the doorway and he had just witnessed the secen between me and Starscream.

"Oh really and what would that be" Starscream asked Barricade showed him a picture of Mirage.

"We will get the coperation we need through her Autobot friend" Barricade laughed.

Both Starscream and Barricade left the others, and went searching for Mirage. They found him alone cruising down the highway they knew what he was searching for their little pet human. Starscream ambushed Mirage from the sky and Barricade came up close behind him, the two Decepticons had transformed started shooting at him but Mirage doged all the shots, when he transformed he came up close to Barricade and started shooting at him. Barricade got shot in the right arm and chest this made him stagger back Starscream shot mirge three times in the back, this made him fall to the floor, Mirge got back up he fired at Starscream but he doged the shots. Barricade shot Mirage in his back, this made Mirage fall to his knees Mirage got kicked in the face by Barricade they grabed his arms and dragged him to the Decepticon base.

"Hey Kimberley we have a suprise for you" Barricade said as he and Starscream came back in with something i got up and looked at them both, i staired in horror to see Mirage beeing dragged in

"Let him go" i shouted at Starscream and Barricade they both looked at me and smiled.

"No i think we may keep him a little while" laughed Barricade.

"What do you want" i screamed Mirage was looking around he spotted me in a cage he tried to break free and come over to me, but Starscream and Barricade still had their hold on him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We need you to spark our leaders Megatron, Sentinal Prime and The Fallen" Sniggered Starscream.

"No Kimberley don't do it" Mirage shouted Blackout walked over and hit him in the chest, i fell to my my knees my fists were clenched I started to cry my friend was going to get killed if i don't do what they say.

"So it is your decision Kimberley, you still dioby our command and your friend gets killed or you can help us and make sure that your friend lives whilst he is here" Barricade laughed.

"Kim it dosent matter about me, dont help them" Mirage said again this caursed another blow to the chest again, i cried harder.

"But it dose matter if you live what about Red, Mirage think of him" i sobbed at my best friend the thourght of Red Alert being alone made me cry more than usuall.

Mirage's head sank a little when i mentioned Red Alert "Kim you still don't help them no matter what" he warned another hit.

"Stop it ok i will help, but you have to make sure that Mirage gets to go back to the other Autobots safly" i said to the Decepticons Mirage looked upset because of what i had just agreed to do for them.

"Mirage you will be taken home in a short while you will just watch Kim here bring our fallen leaders back" Starscream said he walked over to my cage and picked me up he lead the way to where the three Decepticon leaders that were lying on three berths.

"Ok it is time for you to do what you aggreed on" Blackout hissed at me, Starscream placed me down onto a robot.

"This is Megatron" Mirage said to me i walked over to his chest plate and my hand started to glow up blue a pules blasted through me and within moments Megatron sprang to life. i ran to the side of the berth so that i wouldent get knocked off. Megatron looked around the room and spotted his loyal Decepticons he saw Mirage and looked courisly at him.

"Why is a Autobot here" boomed Megetron.

"My Lord we had to make sure that a certain person agreed to make sure you was reveied" Starscream was such a suck up. "He will be leaving now" Barricade and Blackout pushed Mirage out of the room.

"I want to say goodbye to him" i said to Starscream Megatron looked at me and nodded, Soundwave picked me up and brought me over to Mirage. "This is goodbye for a little while Mirage don't worry i will be ok" i said tryed to smile through the tears as i gave him a hug i leg go of him.

"Me and the others will get you back i promise Kim" Mirage finally said after he was pushed out of the door by Blackout. Megatron was up and walking around the base the only two places of the Decepticon base i have seen is the main hanger and what looked like a medical fercility.

"Lord Megatron would you like me to get our helper to wake Sentinal and the Fallen up" Stascream asked.

"No not yet we will do that later" Megatron said he sat down on a chair.

"Very well sire" Soundwave still had me in his hand Stracream come over to us, and picked me up Megatron watched as he placed me back into the cage, i hate this cage.

"Starscream she is helping us i think it would be better if she was able to move around more leave her with Soundwave" i was so sure i had just heard compassion from Megatron, why was the Decepticon leader being nice. Starscream nodded opened up my cage again and took me back over to Soundwave. No other Decepticons were in the main hanger apart from Megatron and Soundwave, Starscream had just left, Soundwave was working on something i watched as he was typing onto the computer.

"Soundwave i would like to talk to the young one" Megatron said Soundwave brought me over to him.

"Yes Megatron you wanted to talk to me" i said.

"The other Decepiticons cannot hurt you if they do you have to tell me" Megatron tryed to pick out a bug in his head as he was talking to me.

"Thank you, do you need help with them bug things" i asked.

"If you wouldn't mind" he replied. I climbed all the way up to his head i picked out all the bugs out of his head and placed them into a jar that was deep enough so that they couldn't climb out.

"There you go they are all out now" i said as i jumped down onto his shoulder then climbed down his arm plate all they way down to where his hand was Soundwave was watching us both.

"Thank you, Soundwave you will be looking after her while she is here with us" Megatron said he got up and walked over towards Soundwave. Soundwave moved his hand closer to Megatron's so that i was able to cilmb onto Soundwave's hand carefuly he moved his hand back down towards the computer keys i jumped off his hand and sat down on the table.

"Im going to go reacharge for while Soundwave watch over her" Soundwave nodded his head Megatron walked away from us both, i lied down on my front with my head resting on my arms Soundwave was still tapping away on the computer. I fell asleep for a while, i didn't realise that i was moved, when i awoke i was in a small room lying ontop of someone or something i stood up i was standing ontop of Soundwave he was lying down ontop of a berth with a data pad in his hands.

"Hey Kim are you allright" he asked i walked up to where his hands were he smiled, he put the data pad that he had in his hands down then picked me up so that he could sit up properly and talk to me.

"Yea im fine how long have i been asleep" i asked as i rubbed my eyes, he smiled again.

"You have been asleep for 4 hours now" Soundwave laughed this made me smile.

"Cool Soundwave can i contact the Autobots, can i please" i asked Soundwave he handed me a comunicator it was like the same one Wheeljack had given me, i punched the signal button so that it could reach the Autobots Ironhide picked up.

"Hello, who's this" Ironhide gruffly said a wide smile came across my face.

"Ironhide its me Kim, the little thing you guys all love and adore" i laughed.

"Everyone im talking to Kim" Ironhide shouted i laughed at this, i heard something being passed over.

"Kim its me Logan are they treating you nicely" he growled.

"Yes Soundwave is looking after me very well" i replied the comunicator was passed on again.

"Kim did you just say Soundwave" Optimus said he was worried.

"Yes i did whats wrong Optimus" i asked i was kind of worring now.

"Can you put him on for me please Kim" i looked at Soundwave and hannded him the comunicator, i walked over to the end of the bearth and levitated all the way to the floor.

"Kim where have you gone are you going to say goodbye to the Autobots" Soundwave asked i forgot about that, i ran so that Soundwave could see me he picked me up and gave me the comuincator.

"Bye bye guys i love you all very much i cannot wait to see you all again" i said happily.

"Soundwave is going to take very good care of you Kim, i miss you my little one" Optimus was being all farthaly again. i hung up on the comunication and gave Soundwave the comunicator.

"I think that you need to have something to eat am i right" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah your right Soundwave" i laughed Soundwave was acting like a big brother, he picked me up and he walked out of his quarters and down the hall into some room. A light flicked on it was the main hanger Soundwave placed me down then transformed, i got in the passenger side Soundwave also had a holoform he activated it his holoform was wearing black jeans, red trainers, a white top with a black jacket. We quickly spead through the city Soundwave parked right outside a fast-food resturant he ordered my food we went to the window and Soundwave paid for it, i quickly got back to the Decepticon hideout. Megatron and Starscream werre in the main hanger of the base Megatron was stting down and Starscream was by his side being a suck up as allways.

"Here he is now my Lord" Sarscream said humbly bowing slightly.

"Ahhh good he has brought her something to eat, he is looking after her like i told him too that is good" Megatron said i got out of the passenger side door and Soundwave transformed.

"My lord she has still got to wake the Fallen up as well as Sentinal" Starscream said.

"I know what she has to do you crawling insect" Megatron shouted

"I do apologise my Lord" Starscream hunched back into a cowdly movement with his arms infront of his face, Megatron was about to hit him when looked over towards me and Soundwave then stopped.

"Soundwave take her someplace where she cannot see this" Megatron said as Soundwave quickly picked me up and carried me out to his room, when we got there he jumped onto his cybertronian computer and started doing work i sat down and ate my chicken nuggets and chips.

"Soundwave what are you doing" i asked after i finished my food it was now 11:30pm.

"Just getting some work compleated thats all" he replied i was getting bored and sleepy i think Soundwave could tell i was getting tired he switched the computer off and picked me up he layed on his berth then grabbed a blanket then wrapped me up in it so that i could sleep i was lying comfortably ontop of his chest plate then dropped off into a peacful slumber. When morning arived i was not in Soundwaves room anymore but the blankets were still on me i was in the main hanger again, i heard the tapping of keys on a computer and the other Decepticons shouting at one another. Waking up this morning was not a good start to the dayi moved the blanket from off my head Soundwave looked down towards me and smiled.

"Morning Kim are you allright" he asked i looked up towrds him and smiled.

"Yea im fine" i yawned i moved the blankets compleatly off me and stood up, was today going to be fun i wondered to myself we i allways had Soundwave to talk to.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Is she up yet" Starscream screeched at Soundwave, he was still at his computer doing work I looked up at them both poor Soundwave he always got picked on by Starscream it was going to be one of those days. Soundwave was going to put Starscream out of commission for good or Megatron would hehe I would love to see that. I stood up in front of them both with my arms crossed; Starscream looked down at me and smiled darkly.

"Dose this answer your question" I said with venom in my voice, Starscream picked me up so that I was up to his eye level he squeezed me a little so I gave out a little yelp, all of the other Decepticons were in here as well they all looked at Starscream and shook their heads I think Megatron has told them if I get injured they get hurt Megatron was not here at the moment so this is when Starscream thinks he can strut around like the boss. Soundwave got up and punched Starscream straight in the face, Starscream's grip on me loosened I started to fall to the floor Soundwave caught me before I hit the floor Starscream was a about to hit Soundwave, but Soundwave dodge rolled out of the way he held me close to his chest plates to make sure that I didn't get hurt. Megatron came in after all of the commotion was going on between Soundwave and Starscream.

"What's been going on in here" Megatron boomed at all the Decepticons Soundwave stood up and checked up to see if I was all right, I was fine I waved at him he smiled down at me.

"Lord Megatron me and Soundwave had a misunderstanding" Starscream lied; I was getting angry at the F-22 Raptor.

"Stop lying Starscream you started on Soundwave because you wanted me to get up from sleeping and when I stood up you picked me up and squeezed me that is why Soundwave punched you because you hurt me" I said looking at him.

"YOU WHAT STARSCREAM" Megatron was furious, Starscream was backing away slowly Barricade and Blackout got in his way so that he could not get out of the room. Megatron Punched Starscream so hard that his head sounded like it was going to come off I flinched Soundwave looked down at me he walked out of the room, he brought me to a another big room. So that he could do his work and I could watch him do it Megatron entered the room, he looked down at us both.

"Sorry about that" Megatron said he picked me up and checked if i had bruises he lifted up my top a little i had a purple, bluish bruise forming on my side. "Soundwave she will be waking up both Sentinel Prime and The Fallen in the next couple of weeks" I looked up to Megatron he looked down to me then walked out of the room.

"You ok" Soundwave asked i tryed to smile but coulen't, i didn't want to wake up Megatron's masters i forced away the tears that were forming. I wanted to ge back to the Autobots i wanted to take Soundwave with me back to the Autobot base.

"Yea im fine, why do i have to wake up your masters for i just want to go home back to my uncle" i replied Soundwave picked me up and walked out of the room he brought me to the medical bay that they had he used something to get rid of the bruise that was forming on my side. He made sure that i was ok after the thing he did with his medical ray. After he was finished he brought be back into the room where he was working Barricade was in there looking for something.

"Hey Soundwave have you seen my blaster anywhere" he asked, Soundwave placed me back down on the table and started to help Barricade look for his blaster. I saw a case that was sticking out from under the table it was open and inside was a black blaster cannon.

"Soundwave try looking under the table to your right i think that is the blaster cannon" I said he moved over to where i said i could see the blaster cannon, i picked it up and placed it on the table in front of Barricade.

"Thanks for the help kid" Barricade laughed he picked up the blaster and walked over to me and picked me up he was taking me somewhere in the base, when we got there he turned on the light it was just like Ironhide's training area. He set up targets so that he could train with his new weapon i wonder who comes up with these weapon ideas they look good and they seem to be working powerfuly to make sure that a robot dose not get back up. I continued to watch Barricade train until Starscream came in he looked at me and growled, i think my new friend wants to kill me he walked past Barricade walked over to me he smiled.

"Someones not happy with you am they" he chuckled this made me laugh, i could tell this was getting on Starscreams nerves.

"Listen human if you were not needed you would be dead or you would become a slave" it seemed like someone is on Robot PMT this month. Barricade had become irritated now by Starscream, Barricade walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"Oh that is it" Starscream sneared he moved too quickly for poor Barricade i had to do something i got off the table then transformed into my robot moad, i kicked Starscream in the face i helped Barricade to stand up then clenched my hands into fists so that i was ready to fight. "Well this is interesting i can hurt you a lot more now" Starscream came running at me this was when Megatron and Soundwave came bursting into the room Starscream stopped charhing at me, i moved back out of the way.

"Whats going on in here, Starscream yet again you are coursing trouble how many times are you going to get yourself into trouble" Megatron bellowed at him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"My lord look at our human helper" Starscream said I was still in my robot form; all of them looked at me.

"Well looks like we have a little femme with us" Megatron laughed he made his way over to me I was scared now they could do anything to me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"So what are your name then Autobot" Megatron asked, I took a deep breath,

"My name is Kimberley, but my Autobot name is Blitz Gear" I said I changed back into my human version and walked over to Soundwave he picked me up and carried me out of the room he quickly took me to his room.

"This is not good he will use you, to fight alongside him when Sentinel prime and The Fallen are awake I have to get you out of this place Kimberley" Soundwave sounded so worried then, his doors opened up it was Barricade.

"You have to get the kid out of here this is bad I shouldn't have gave them the coordinates to get her in the first place" Barricade sat down on Soundwaves berth he had his head in his hands.

"It's ok Km sure that we will be able to break out of this place" I said Soundwave and Barricade looked at me then each other they both nodded in agreement. They both became quite then the door opened it was Megatron.

"Kimberley I have moved the awakening dates to today if you don't do it then say goodbye to the Autobots Soundwave, Barricade get Sentinel and the Fallen ready to be awakened right away take her with you" Megatron said Barricade picked me up quickly they both made a dash for the medical centre I had to wake up Sentinel and the Fallen today this will not be good. Soundwave had gotten everything ready for me Megatron walked through the medical bay doors I jumped onto Sentinel my hand started pulsing with blue energy when I reached Sentinel's chest plates I bent down so that I could wake him up. He sprang to life quickly I quickly made my way over to the fallen and did the same to him Soundwave picked me up quickly and took me over to Megatron.

"Well then you will witness the true destruction of the Decepticons and you will enjoy it little one" Megatron said he stayed with his two masters Soundwave and Barricade got out of the room quickly they walked back to Soundwaves room.

"This is what we are going to do we are all going to play along to what they have planned before we make a break for getting out of here Kimberley you will have to stay here for a couple of days or something like that" Soundwave said he seemed to be really scared about what would happen to me.

"Ok" I agreed with him he took me into one of the quite rooms so that we could talk. Lots of loud noises were coming from outside the doors Soundwave went out and had a look what was going on then Barricade came in he was hurt something had sliced his arm. "What happened" I asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"The Fallen wanted to make sure that he could still fight, so he used me as a target" Barricade replied, Soundwave came back in he had a ray gun like Ratchet does and started to heal him. All of the Decepticons were called for so that they could all meet in the main hanger, Soundwave brought me in with him.

"So this is the human that can bring us back from the dead or wake us up is it" the Fallen asked Megatron nodded his head Sentinel was looking at me I cannot believe that an Autobot would betray the others just to make sure that the Decepticons won the war. The Fallen likes to blow up suns so that he could harvest energon just for himself, And Megatron he seemed so nice but its true what people say looks can be deceiving. I thought that Barricade was not a good guy like Soundwave but I was so wrong he was actually being really nice to me all of the time like when Starscream picked me up and squeezed me he blocked the way I needed to get them both to the Autobots.

"She can also transform into an Autobot" Sentinel said I looked around the room all eyes were on me I felt like the centre of attention; my face went red with embarrassment. Again another nod from Megatron, Sentinel got up and took me off Soundwave he placed me into the cage. "She will remain here from now on Soundwave you are not to take her out of this cage if you do the consequences will be deadly" Sentinel said as I was placed into the cage. I took a seat and watched as all the Decepticons began cheering, Soundwave and Barricade had to do it because they didn't want to give away that they wanted to help the Autobots.

"Now Decepticons we plan our attack on the Autobots and make sure that they are obliterated for good" Megatron shouted to the Decepticons. The following weeks passed really quickly, winter break and we are into the second week of January this is not good because I have been away from the Autobots for a month now and I really need to get back to them. Sentinel and the Fallen I never really saw much of them from being in this cage I saw a lot of Soundwave he always watched me as I had nothing to do in this cage. All I would do is pace it all day then I would fall asleep at night my hair was really messy my clothes were really dirty and I didn't have a bathroom to go to anymore.

"Soundwave get her out of there" I heard Barricade say to Soundwave the one night as I was sleeping I woke up to see that he had picked me up. "Quickly let's get out of here" they both made a dash for the exit of the Decepticon base they opened up the doors and transformed into the ALT moads then sped off into the distance.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Let's get you back home" Soundwave said we were heading down the highway I was really hungry I never got fed that much I felt really bad like I would pass out. We heard guns being firing behind us it was Starscream he had transformed into his ALT moad and was shooting at Barricade and Soundwave. They were both dodging all of the attacks that came their way they went onto a dirt road with lots of trees to cover them, the firing stopped for a while.

"You two are both traitors you are both doing to die for helping the Autobots and I will make sure that you die a painful death" Starscream said as he pulled out of the sky and landed somewhere in the nearby area. We had to make double sure that Starscream didn't find us hiding among the trees, we heard Starscream fly off back to the Decepticon base.

"That was close" I said it was hard to breath at the moment; I just sat in the passenger side when Soundwave was driving.

"I feel really sorry for the kid she looks really bad Soundwave" Barricade said it wasn't long till we reached the Autobot base, Weapons were drawn on both of the cars I got out of Soundwave Lennox came running up to me.

"Kim you look really bad" he helped me walk; the NEST team members still had their weapons drawn on Barricade and Soundwave.

"Lennox its ok they helped me to escape" I whispered my legs gave way on me I had passed out on Lennox.

"Kim! everyone back off" Soundwave transformed and walked over to me and Lennox he picked us both up Barricade was still in his ALT moad we all made out way into the hangers. Ironhide got his cannons out at the two Decepticons, and then saw me and Lennox in Soundwave's hand.

"Ratchet get over here Kim looks bad" Ironhide shouted Ratchet, Optimus and Logan quickly made their way into the main hanger, they saw me Ratchet picked me up and quickly took me to medical bay. Some of the female soldiers had took me into the bathroom to get me cleaned up after they was finished with me I was placed into nice warm Pj's and taken back to Ratchet he looked me over to see what was wrong with me. I was suffering from not having enough food and water in me and that I was badly looked after that I have become very ill. I was out for 2 days when I finally woke up it was 9:30pm Logan was sitting next to me holding my hand Optimus was sitting on one of the other berths watching over me. I patted Logan's hand he looked up at me and smiled he gave me a big hug, I waved at Optimus he smiled down at me, I was safe and sound back with the people that took really good care of me. I looked around the room there were flowers and cards above my head I was on one of the medical bay berths again. I loved lying on one them so much, Ratchet had come to check up on me he smiled at me and used his ray gun and checked my vitals to see if they were fine.

"She is recovering well Logan she will be able to eat solid food soon" Ratchet said he picked up a Data pad and started writing.

"Thank you for looking after me Ratchet what has happened to Soundwave and Barricade" I coughed during my sentence I needed a bowl or something Logan passed me a bowl I coughed up a lot of phlegm in front of them I was really not feeling well and it had just came back to bite me on the butt.

"It's ok Kim cough it all up" Logan said as he patted my back to help me I found it hard to breath at times. After I had finished Logan passed me a glass of water I drank some of it but it hurt every time I swallowed. "The two Decepticons are fine they have told Optimus everything what Megatron might be planning" Logan said to me. I really wanted to go see them but I know what Ratchet would say to me 'No you have to make sure that you are well rested before you start moving about' rest seemed to be a good idea for me at the time I saw a long tube had been inserted into my arm it had brown stuff. I really didn't want to know what that was so I decided to go back to sleep for a while, I was still holding onto Logan's hand as I dropped off I started dreaming

_"You have to do what is best for you Kim you stay here at the school or you can help the Autobots fight off the Decepticons" the Professor said to me I was sitting in his office I was wearing a black suit like Logan's Xmen suit. _

"_I need to help the Autobots I have been trained to fight with them I know I can do this professor" I said I got up from the seat I had been sitting on and made my way to the front Door Logan was standing there he was also dressed in his Xmen suit._

"_You're not going alone Kimberley you know that right" Logan said he opened up the front door and we both walked out a helicopter was stationed outside Lennox and Epps were waiting for us both we got on and strapped ourselves in for the long journey back to mission city. _

"_The Autobots are taking heavy fire with the Decepticons are you sure that you will be ok out in the field Logan" Epps asked this made Logan smile._

"_Epps just give me a gun and I will be right behind ya" Logan said._

"_And I will be making sure that I protect your asses from any Decepticons" I said with venom in my voice i hated the decepticons so much i was going to make them pay. _

I awoke from my sleep it was 7:00am in the morning Logan was still sleeping Optimus was recharging on the berth next to us and Ratchet was working around the medical bay. I stretched I heard my back crack that hurt because I have been asleep for a long time and haven't walked about for a while.

"Good morning Ratchet" I was feeling allot better now that I have rested and I was getting very hungry.

"Good morning Kim your looking better today" Ratchet walked over to me "Hum looks like someone is hungry" Ratchet laughed he picked me up and took me to the rec room for something to eat Epps and Lennox were drinking coffee and eating a bacon sandwich.

"Epps, Lennox will one of you make Kim something to eat" Ratchet asked Ironhide was up with Bumblebee they were the only two awake. Ironhide walked over to me and took me off Ratchet so that he could talk to me, I smiled at him i was so happy to see my uncle Ironhide.

"Morning sunshine you gave us all a scare didn't you" Ironhide laughed, Bumblebee walked over to all three of us.

"Sorry uncle Ironhide i didn't mean to scare the spark out of you" I laughed with him. Epps had gone off to do me somthing to eat Lennox had got me a drink of orange squash, Ironhide placed me down so that i could have a drink. "So what have i missed since i have been gone" I asked.

"Well Jazz gave birth to the Sparkling Melody" Ironhide laughed "She just has to meet you now youngling" this made me smile i was going to see litle Melody soon Epps had come back with something for me to eat i was really hungry i finished off the sandwich he had made me and i finished the orange squash. I was put on the floor by Ironhide i transformed into my Autobot moad Prowl came walking in with a little baby in his arms, he walked over to the energon dispencer and placed some of the energon into a bottle. When he had done that he sat down with the little sparkling, she happly drank the bottle of energon, Prowl looked over at me and smiled Melody had finished her bottle she was now wide awake. She had doorwings like Prowl her body work was a midnight blue colour she was a mixture of Jazz and Prowl.

"Aww she is cute" I said to Ironhide, this made him chuckle.

"Yea she is the first sparkling to be born here on earth, but you are still a sparkling as well to all of us and you arnt fully grown yet you are smaller then Prowl and Jazz" Ironhide laughed he rubbed my helm i giggled at him Optimus came into the rec room he spotted me and walked up to me he gave me a big hug.

"Im so glad that you are back with us now my little one, i hope you are felling better" i wrapped my arms around him i was happy to be back with the Autobots.

"I missed you so much dad im glad to be back here with you and the others" Optimus put his hand on my helm as he hugged me more, he was hugging me as a father would do to his child. Optimus let me go out of the hug then i slapped myself on the helm i had called Optimus dad and Irohide uncle again im such an ideot.

"Well its good to see that Optimus has a sparkling to look after" Prowl smiled i watched as Melody was playing peek a boo with Prowl she was sitting hapily on her dad's knee laughing and giggling.

Flashback

_"Who's a good girl" Matt laughed i was sitting on my dad's knee i was only 5 years old i looked up at him and giggled._

_"I am daddy" i laughed Penny walked in and kissed me on the cheek._

_"Hello sweety, how are you today" she asked, i looked at her and smiled._

_"Im fine mommy, how are you" i asked._

_"Well i am very tired and i need to go to bed" she laughed i felt really tired too i got off my dad's knee and walked over to my mom i sat down on the sofa and rested my head on her lap then fell asleep._

Flashback end

I walked out of the rec room in a hurry i made my way to Optimus's room, when i got there i sat on the berth for a while Optimus walked in he sat down next to me then placed me into his lap like a child i had strated crying. I cuddled up next to his chest plates and he held me like i was his real sparkling, Optimus was the closest thing i had to a father this made me feel better.

"Kimberley are you alright" he asked i looked up to him, he brought his hand closer to my optics and dried them for me.

"Yea my memories of my past are comming back slowly, they are showing me times when my mom and dad were still alive and it really hurts to know that i have forgot about them" I sobbed, Optimus brought me closer to him and held me.

"I know you have heard this from me alot of times Kim but you remind me so much of the sparkling i had before the war began, and you know if you have problems i will be there for you to guide you like a father would. Im not trying to replace the parents you lost but i am trying to help you" he hugged me more then kissed the top of my head. "I love you my little Kimberley" this made me smile Ironhide came in and saw us.

"Kim are you ok" He asked.

"Yes im fine uncle Ironhide, so you was telling me that i am the second youngest in the family right" he nodded his head. "Optimus im not trying to replace the sparkling you lost but Irohide said that i am still in the sparkling stages what dose he mean"

"Well what he means is that you havent reached adult-hood yet, you still have a long way to go before you become an adult, that is why you are reffered too as my Sparkling" Optimus laughed i was still cuddled up to him, i felt safe in his enbrace.

"Ohh so can i call you dad from now on then" I asked, this made a smile apear on Optimus'es face.

"Of course you can call me dad as long as i can call you my Sparkling" this made me laugh but i nodded my head at his request.

"Aww well now looks like i have a new neice to look after then" Ironhide chuckled, he walked over to us he patted my helm. "I have designed your weapons Kim come and see me when you are ready for them" Ironhide walked out of the room.

"Dad where are Soundwave and Barricade stopping" I asked he looked down at me.

"They are in two rooms that have been kept as spear rooms for other Autobots" i got off his lap and smiled at him.

"I'm going to go see them Dad i will talk to you later" I jumped off the berth and walked out of the room, i walked towards the spare bedrooms i knocked on one of the doors. Soundwave answered the door he was sitting in the room by himself and he looked like he could use some recherging.

"Hi Kim, i mean Blitz Gear" he said i walked in and sat down on a chair, a computer was on in the room.

"Soundwave just call me Kim, i know Blitz Gear is my Autobot name but im not used to being called by it so everyone else calls me by my human name" I laughed a smile came onto Soundwave's face.

"Thanks Kim for helping us out back there with the NEST team menbers i hope you are felling better" he said.

"I have been in that med bay more than the other Autobots i think, i always getting ill very easily" i laughed i sat with Soundwave for a good hour or so we were laughing about the good times we were having at the Decepticon base. "Soundwave i have to go and try out my weapons that Ironhide has designed for me" I got up and walked out of his room i quickly made my way to the training centre, i went coliding into something i fell to the floor looking up i saw that i had bumped into Sideswipe he quickly picked me up from off the floor.

"Hey Kim good to see your're walking about the place again" he laughed i was standing up properly.

"Thanks Sides, dude i missed you" I laughed as i gave him a big hug.

"So where you off too this time little one" he asked, he just called me little one should i be happy or anoyed how old was he yea i know he has been around alot longer than me but still, Kim just say where you are going and that is it.

"Just going to go and see Ironhide about my new weapons he has designed for me" i laughed.

"Well im going to go and train in the fighting area, you should fight with me so that i can teach you the basics because Ironhide told me about your claws comming out of your hands" he laughed i brought my hand up between the both of us my claws came out he jumped back a little. "Wow they look really cool" he brought down his blades i didnt jump back though.

"Wow nice, looking cool dude well after i get taught how to fight properly i will try taking you on" we carried on talk all the way to the training area, as we walked in Sideswipe walked over to the training mats and i made my way over to Ironhide he had his mind somewhere else, i came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Got ya uncle Ironhide" i laughed, this made him chuckle he patted my helm.

"Well i think its time that i showed you your weapons" he brought over a case of weapons that would suit me. "Well this one will suit you perfectly Kim" He gave me what looked like a hand protector i placed it over my hand. "Get your claws out please" I did what i was told as my claws came out and the hand protector made my claws extend longer so that i could get faster and stronger moves into my attack sequance. "Here also try this one" he gave me a blaster i was told how to place it into my arm so that it could work. I walked over to the targets that were set up i knocked all of them down with one bullet in the centre of each of the target, Sideswipe had stopped training to see what i had just did.

"That was amazing Kim i didnt know that you were good at shooting targets" Ironhide laughed, Sideswipe still had his mouth open in shock.

"Sides close your mouth you will catch flies" this made him and me laugh.

"I have to make sure that i up my game then, with quick shooter here" Sideswipe said as he continued to train. I rolled my optics i was a quick shooter, this means if the twins get on my nerves i can shoot them and hit them like a target.

"Thanks so much Ironhide these are grate" I laughed


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(I really am sorry for the really late response to post this up on fanfiction but chapter 24 is not that far away either so if you like this story can you please post up your comment because I would really like your feedback thanks very much to everyone who likes this story.)

"Hey Sideswipe can I try these out on you now" I laughed making a joke he looked at me and smiled.

"Yea come over here then I will teach you a couple of moves, like how to knock out a couple of decepticons without using your weapons" this made me smile I walked over to the mats he showed me how to attack my enemies without my weapons. He kicked the air and then punched it he showed me some basic moves he showed me slowly so that I could learn them properly.

"This is fun Sideswipe" I laughed he came at me with another attack, I blocked it then attack him with a kick to the chest he blocked it I flipped over his head then I got him into a head lock, he couldn't break out of it. Letting go of him he tripped me up and then pinned me to the floor he face was in front of mine we both started laughing.

"Yea never let your guard down when fighting a Decepticon" he laughed I pushed him off the top of me Optimus was talking to Ironhide but the both of them were looking at us. Sideswipe was standing up already he held out his hand for me, I gripped onto his hand as he lifted me from off the floor I looked into his optics and smiled sweetly. I never realised that we were still holding hands until there was a cough that came from Ironhide.

"Well I had better get going see ya later Kim" Sideswipe said he let go of my hand he walked backwards then bumped into the door this made me giggle.

"See ya sides" I looked up towards Ironhide and Optimus they both were chuckling to themselves. "What's going on guys" I asked making my way over to them.

"Well when you and sides started dating" Ironhide chuckled this made me go all red in the face, Optimus looked down at me and smiled.

"We are not going out uncle Ironhide what gave you that idea" I asked Ironhide who was laughing now.

"Well you did look comfortable holding hands" I went red again.

"Not funny and no we are not dating" I said I walked out of the door and shook my head. I made my way to my room sitting down on my bed there was a knock at my door. "Come in" I shouted as the door opened in walked Sideswipe he was a little red in the face plates.

"Hey again" he smiled as he came and sat down beside me.

"Hey sides are you alright" I asked he looked into my optics and chuckled.

"Yea I'm good yourself" he asked.

"I'm good" I replied he was acting weird I transformed into my human form and made my way over towards the desk I was about to float down to the floor when sideswipe picked me up and carried me over towards the desk. "Thanks Sideswipe"

"You're welcome Kim" he smiled he sat down at the desk I looked around for my laptop and IPod I found them both next to what looked like my rucksack turning on my laptop I was looking for stuff to draw. Sideswipe was looking at me closely to see what I was doing; I looked up at him and smiled a smirk came across his face.

"What you doing nice" he asked I held up my drawing pad "Right you are drawing, what are you drawing" I showed him the picture of a tiger hiding in the tall grass on my laptop he looked at it and smiled.

"That's what I'm drawing looks cool right, I have drawn a haunted house in my sketch book want to see it" I asked holding it up he got up from sitting at the desk and walked out of the room, Optimus walked in his hand was held out in front of him I looked up to see what Optimus was holding. He placed down a teenaged boy with black hair; with a black t-shirt on with a red jacket he was wearing black trousers with black converse pumps.

"Ok Kim let's look at your drawing" I knew the voice it was Sideswipe I gave him my sketch book watching as he flicked through the pages looking amazed by my work. "This is really good when you started drawing Kim"

"Well I started drawing this good when I started doing art in my lessons at school, when I got home I started practising to get better and better" I smiled he passed me my book back, he looked at the tiger that I was doing and already he was in awe by it.

"Kim you have quite a talent for drawing things" Optimus laughed this made me smile.

"Thank you very much" I replied preceptor walked into the room he was holding Logan in his hand he placed him down onto the table where I was sitting. He looked a little angry, then his expression changed but the anger was still there in his eyes. "What's wrong Logan" he sat in front of me and sighed holding his head.

"The professor wants us both back, because I had to tell him about what happened to you with the Decepticons and he is not very happy" this made me sigh. "He wants us back by tomorrow night"

"But, but what about the Autobot's what about my power to transform into one of them how will I explain that to all of the other adults" this was making me worry about what will happen when we get back to the school.

"Kim we will send you back with two of the Autobot's Jazz and Prowl will have to go with you because they have little Melody to worry about" Optimus said.

"What about you and all of the others, what happens if Megatron, Sentinel Prime and The Fallen surprise attack you" I stated I didn't want to leave the guys alone when the Decepticons attack.

"There is nothing we can do Kim we have to go back" Logan said I sighed Logan was right I had to go back.

"Fine we had better make sure that all of our things are packed properly" I stated standing up I made my way over to the side the hovered down to the ground, I walked out of the room and made my way towards Logan's room where all of our things were packed. I walked in my bag was already done Logan must have done it before he told me; I sat on the floor with the bags in the dark, I heard footsteps Logan had walked in. He sat down on the bed in front of me I looked up towards him; he patted me on the head.

"What will happen when we get back Logan will I be locked in my room so that I cannot see you or Jazz and Prowl" I cried.

"Shhhh it will be alright Kim nothing will happen to you, if chuck is really hard on you and dose something to make you upset I will take you out of that school and will take you somewhere so me, you, Jazz, Prowl and little Melody will be safe" this made me smile I nodded my head.

"Thank you Logan, for everything you have done for me" this made him smile he held out his arms for me, I ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"Well I have to make sure that I look after my grate granddaughter" I looked at him wide eyed but I gave him an even bigger hug.

"I'm really who told you I was related to you this is amazing Logan" I released him form the hug I sat on the bed next to him. "Ratchet told me I was talking to Optimus he said he wants you to keep in contact with the others whilst we are at home Jazz and Prowl will be in the air force base not far from the mansion" I laughed I would be able to look after Melody.

It took over 3 hours for the plane to be ready Melody had to be placed into the airplane whilst Jazz and Prowl transformed into their ALT moads. Melody looked at me with her bright blue optics and giggled, this made me laugh I sat next to her and started being like an older sister to her.

"Melody who's a good girl" she looked at me and pointed to herself I nodded my head then she started clapping her hands together Jazz and Prowl were loaded onto the plane we were only waiting for Logan now he was saying his final goodbyes to everyone I had already done that. I was going to miss Optimus the most he was like my father and I just didn't want to say goodbye to anyone but I had too because I had to go back to the school. Logan jumped on the plane I waved goodbye to everyone as the plane doors closed, as they closed the tears that were stuck in my eyes started to pour out, Melody looked at me and started crying too. I quickly stopped and tried to calm Melody down, Jazz was helping me to calm her down Prowl and Logan were talking to each other I heard a little of the conversation about kids and grandchildren this made me smile. When Melody saw me smiling she started laughing and giggling this made Jazz chuckle, Logan turned his attention to me and patted me on my head.

"Prowl, Jazz will you be ok with Melody on your own in that base" I asked.

"Yes we will be ok with Melody; you will still come round and see us right" Jazz asked I nodded my head and smiled this made Melody clap her hands together. We had been in the airplane for more than an hour it would take us another hour to get back to the air force base, Melody had fallen to sleep she was resting on my shoulder she was a little heavy but I was coping having her rest on me. I was trying my best not to fall to sleep either we would be landing back home within 20 minutes I would help Jazz and Prowl get all of Melody's things into the base and help them to settle in because it would just be the three of them there.

"We will be landing shortly all Autobot's get ready to get out" the loud speaker came on it's a wonder little Melody didn't wake up. Within minutes we were back on the ground Jazz and Prowl quickly got out Jazz transformed and picked up Melody. I walked off the plane and rubbed my eyes I needed to go to sleep my eyes were hurting like hell; Logan wasn't that far behind me carrying all of our bags off.

"Kim can you grab her for me please whilst I help Prowler please" Jazz asked I transformed into my robot moad I held Melody in my arms she was sleeping peacefully I couldn't help but smile. The was a low distance rumbling not too far away I looked at where it was coming from, there was a car not far from the base it looked suspicious I backed up a little bit that's when it came charging at me. The car transformed it was a Decepticon it pounced on top of me and cut my arm, I cried out in pain Prowl and Jazz were firing away at the Decepticon I tried my best to keep hold of Melody but the Decepticon cut at my arm again this made jerk my arm back with one quick movement. Little Melody was in the hands of a monster, I tried to get my blaster out but my arms were too badly damaged.

"Now listen closely Autobots the kid gets it if you come any closer, now you don't won't to see that happen do you" it cackled Melody had woken up by all of the firing and was crying very loudly. "This is where I take my leave goodbye" within moments the Decepticon had disappeared pushing myself up into a sitting position I looked up towards Prowl and Jazz they both had tears in their optics I slammed my fist into the floor.

"Kim don't beat yourself up you were defenceless with a baby in your arms" Jazz said softly he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me I tried to push him away but he just held on tighter.

"I lost you child it's unforgiveable, I should have given up my life to make sure that she was safe you trusted me to protect her and I failed" I hated myself for it losing the little piece of happiness that Jazz and Prowl had together was lost.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Come here we need to treat your wounds lucky enough Ratchet trained me in field medical treatment" Prowl laughed I was wondering how the hell could he be laughing when his child had just been taken.

"Prowler is just trying to think of something else but when we both find that con we will be taking it out" Jazz laughed I watched as Prowl treated my wounds I felt bad that I had lost Melody, both Prowl and Jazz both told me that I shouldn't worry but I think that we all know that Melody could we be hurt.

"I'm so sorry the both of you I really shouldn't have let go of her, but if Melody dose get hurt all of the Decepticons will die because I will make sure that I give them all hell" I growled this made Jazz and Prowl laugh.

"Looks like you're a protective big sister right Kim" this made me smile and then laugh, I did want to get Melody not because I was being a sister it was because I had let her go to a monster that would have killed her if he had the chance. I helped Jazz and Prowl get all of the things into the base I transformed smaller so that I was able to go home this was going to be a long night for both me and Logan we could both see it coming. There was a clock on the wall it read 9:00pm on the night I was tired, upset and I just wanted to go to sleep, Prowl transformed Logan and I got in he was dropping us back at the mansion as we pulled up we could see that Scott, Jean and Storm were all outside with the professor. As we got out Logan got our bags out of the boot and made his way up the stairs I stopped beside Prowl for a little while he could tell that I was upset and tried to comfort me I just Optimus to be here.

"Come on if Optimus was here he would be telling you that there was nothing you could do both you and him would be coming up with solutions to get Melody back" this made me smile I think he knew that I was thinking about Optimus. "He really misses you Kim before we all got on the plane he told me to make sure that I look after you" tears were falling again I knew Optimus was a great role model for all of the others to follow.

"Thank you so much Prowl for everything you have done for me, and I don't care what happens I will be down at the base tomorrow looking for solutions to get Melody back for you" I promised him.

"I know you will be because your just like Optimus in ways" me smile spread wider across my face, Logan came back over to me and Prowl.

"Come on squirt better get you inside thank you for having us Prowl" Logan said.

"It's alright Logan, You and Kim be careful" Prowl replied Logan nodded his head, we watched as Prowl made his way back towards the base we had waved him goodbye, I turned towards Logan.

"So how's chuck" this made him laugh and me grin.

"Well he's mad but I think that everything will be ok when we talk to him" I nodded my head in response. "So come on dinner has been cooked" he placed his arm around my shoulder and guided me into the house. I was greeted by the sounds of other kids running around me, I pulled my coat off and placed it on the hanger I followed Logan into the kitchen Storm was in there she was dicing up onions the smell of curry wafted towards me it made my mouth water she looked at us and smiled.

"Hello sweetie did you enjoy your time with the guys apart from the little incident that occurred" Storm asked.

"Well I loved it being with them has been a blast, I just miss them will I be able to go see them again" I asked she looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. Scott walked into the room he looked at Logan with disgust this was making me angry.

"The professor would like to see the both of you now" he stated I looked at him and rolled my eyes both me and Logan made our way out of the room and headed towards the professor's office. Logan knocked the door we waited for the reply "Come in" we heard from the other side as we made our way across the room Logan shut the door behind him.

"I'm not happy with you Logan, I trusted you to keep Kimberley safe from harm after I find out that she was kidnapped I have taken into consideration that you should spend a little time away from her. She has not gotten used to the school properly and she has been away for almost 3 months now" I shook my head I was getting angry I didn't want to be taken away from Logan.

"I'm not going anywhere bub, this is my grandchild ok, she is my responsibility and there is nothing you can do to take her away from me" Logan growled.

"Yea and besides if you do keep me away from Logan, I will run off and never come back" I sneered Scott had walked into the room he was standing by the door keeping guard I turned towards him and walked forward. "Oh great look I'm tired, I'm hungry and I just cannot be bothered to listen to what you say ok something has just happened and I just want to get it sorted really so Scott please move out of the way" Scott looked at the professor then he moved I made a swift movement towards the door and made my way to the kitchen, Storm was still there cooking. I sat on the stool and rested my arms on the counter Storm could that something was up she made her way towards me and placed her arms around me.

"Come on sweetie what the matter" she asked I looked up at her.

"Well you know the Autobots well two of them have a baby called Melody and she has been kidnaped and I'm just tired and hungry and angry all at the same time" I sighed Storm could tell that my body was tired, we both heard Logan talking to Scott by the sounds of things he was not very happy.

"… Listen here I really don't care, she is my responsibility I have to look after her" Logan sounded like he was going to shout, I made my way to where they both were talking.

"Logan please listen what the professor says" Scott pleaded.

"No way, she cannot be stopped from seeing the Autobots" Logan growled he spotted me as I walked closer.

"She is stopping here weather you like it or not Logan" Scott shouted Logan looked like he was going to hit Scott in the face, this would be a fight that would take ages to finish.

"Logan no more fighting please" I said Logan made his way over towards me he picked me up in his arms and took me upstairs he placed me on my bed. I didn't fall asleep I wanted to know what happened with the professor; he looked at me and kissed my forehead.

it was like he had read my mind "You want to know what has happened between me and the professor, well I was explain what had happened with the Decepticons and how the Autobots were looking after the both of us. By the time I had finished the professor was thinking of what to do next he told me to leave you here whilst I went away for a while so that you could get used to being in school. But I told he that you would rather be with Jazz and Prowl coming up with solutions of how to get Melody back, but he wouldn't listen that's when Scott brought me outside and asked me to think it over. There is no way in hell I am leaving you here with these guys, I am not stopping you from seeing Jazz and Prowl they are a part of your life because of your ability" he said to me I looked at him and smiled Logan was right I did have a choice and my choice was to make sure that 1) I get Melody back home where she will be safe and 2) make sure that I am able to help the other Autobots when the Decepticons attack. That was my main course of action that I wanted to follow, I got up from my bed pulling out my rucksack I placed in a few items of clothing.

"Logan I'm going to Jazz and Prowl you coming with me" he stood up from my bed and pulled a rucksack from under my bed he had placed it there in case we needed to get away from this house.

"With you all of the way Squirt" he chuckled I made my way towards my window I jumped out and landed on the soft grass, Logan wasn't far behind me we made a run for the base as we got there it started to rain we got inside before we got to wet.

"Prowl, Jazz where are you" I shouted we could hear movements but that was about it all of the lights were off, this was very eerie the movements got closer Logan pushed me closer to the side. Logan always carried a spear flashlight with him he turned it on and the movements stopped they were close to us as Logan pointed the light towards what had moved; it was Prowl something had happened to him he was bleeding.

"Prowl what's going on what happened" I asked I was horrified to see him like this he picked us both up and made his way outside in the rain.

"It was that Decepticon again the one that took Melody he came and surprised attacked us Jazz is dead" I could hear the sorrow in his voice this made start to shake with rage.

"Where is it, it's going to pay" I growled in frustration, Logan held me back.

"No Kim that thing is dangerous, It's inside the base I don't want you going in there because of Jazz's body it is really bad Kim understand me" Prowl warned I pushed Logan off of me I jumped off of Prowl's hand and landed softly on the ground, transforming into my robot moad I was ready for blood. Prowl grabbed hold of me but I easily got out of his hold, Logan was shouting my name but I just ignored him the base doors opened and I made my way inside my spark was racing I had just made my way into the enemy's territory. Listening very closely to what was around me I got my blaster out ready hearing swift movements I focused my mind of where it was coming from, above me I shot something because it screeched out in pain. Moving more inwards into some of the hangers of the base I had to find the light generator, because it was so dark slowly making my way I had to remember which one it was in still listening for slight movements and detecting them was my best option so far. I had moved into one of the rooms I almost fell over I was standing in something that made me slip, not worrying about it I quickened my pace a little I had found the power generator I flicked it on all of the lights turned on there the Decepticon was standing only a few feet away from me. It's evil red eyes fixed upon me I had my blaster out ready it came charging at me I fired 3 shots at it they all collided, but it was still moving, it had this weird looking blade in its hand still running towards me I got my claws out. Dodging its attacks was hard because every time I moved it was ready for another swing at me, without realising the Con had cut me crying out in pain it smiled its grin was like looking death in the face staggering back it came at me again cutting me and cutting me I fell to the floor on my knees I looked up. Was this the end of my life I could feel death crawl upon me the coldness scrape across the metal on my body looking up at the monster in front of me I asked it one question.

"Where is the child?" right before the blade came down for its final blow.

(Ohhhh OMG a cliff-hanger I'm sorry I couldn't help it, what do you think will happen please post a comment I would really like you feedback, tell me the things you liked, disliked and please please please tell me what your ideas are of what will happen next Thanks)


End file.
